


I'll Meet You In My Dreams

by KookieWink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Dreams, Fluff, Multi, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookieWink/pseuds/KookieWink
Summary: Park Jihoon, a normal student, begins to experience something strange when he sleeps. His dreams begin to feel too real, and in them lies one constant: Wanna One's Kang Daniel.





	1. Falling Asleep Again

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted on AO3 before but thanks for checking this out! I'm not sure how long this story will go on for but I'll do my best!

Jihoon’s head slips off his hand and lands on the keyboard. Adjusting his glasses, he glances at the half-finished essay and peers down at the bottom right of his screen.

 

_3am…I think I can stay up for an hour more…School doesn’t start till 8…_

Despite his mind’s resolve, the tea just doesn’t help his body from growing more tired as the minutes pass. Jihoon types a single sentence before his fingers start typing gibberish and he nods off once again.

 

 _Fuck. I’ll just rush it during lunch tomorrow._ Jihoon thinks as he gently shuts his laptop and slides over to his bed. He can barely remember if he set his alarm before he’s lulled into a deep sleep.

 

To Jihoon, dreams are like films that are always crossing genres and recycling the same actors in slightly different roles. It could be things ranging from a trip with his friends, to meeting his favorite idols, to things that were much more…explicit. Or maybe a combination of the three.

 

Today in the oasis of Jihoon’s mind he feels himself transition to the next dream, wondering where it would take him. All of the boy’s dreams have felt like him peering through a screen that’s playing a movie before he’s whisked away to the next one. But this time it’s different…He sees a familiar place through a frosted filter, and something’s pulling him in. He lets it drag him into the still image and he feels a rush of sensations as he lands.

 

 _What the…this feels weird. It feels so…real._ Jihoon looks at his body and feels around. He can actually feel himself, his pink sweater and jeans, and the floor he’s kneeling on. It’s a grey carpet, and as he looks up to the familiar area.

 

 _Isn’t this Zero Base?_ Jihoon recalls the variety show he’s been binging the past few days, featuring Wanna One, a group he hasn’t really gotten into but was pressured by his friends to check out. The cushions where the members would sit on lay in a mess at the center of the room and the walls were lined with openings where the members would sleep.

 

A soft ruffling breaks Jihoon out of his daze as he turns to see a small orange cat rush out of one opening. The feline stops in front of him and nuzzles its head against his ankle. Jihoon can’t resist squatting down to pet it. Its licks feel so real against his fingers.

 

“Ah…you’re uh…Looney? Rooney? You’re-“

Jihoon is again interrupted by a ruffling from the same direction. He expects the other cat to come running out but instead sees a larger figure emerge from the mess of blankets.

 

“Rooney, why are you running out agai-“

 

Daniel pauses, his half-opened eyes widening.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t know why but his vocal chords fail him. He hasn’t known them very well, but Daniel was the one who caught his eye the most. Despite his current disheveled appearance, Daniel still looked good. Great even. Jihoon slaps himself unconsciously at his thoughts.

 

“Ah- I get it now. I’m dreaming…We’re not even in Zero Base anymore. But this feels so real though?” Daniel mumbles to himself, nearly oblivious to the boy in front of him.

 

“Uh…” Jihoon manages to voice out, catching the other male’s attention.

 

“Oh right! I don’t know who you are or why you’re in my dream but…hi?” Daniel scratches his nape and grins.

 

Jihoon feels his face warm up as he stares at the cheery expression.

 

“I’m…”

 

Before Jihoon can say another word, he feels himself being pulled out as his surroundings disappear around him. With what feels like a snap, his mind shakes him awake.

 

Jihoon rubs his eyelids as they attempt to open.

 

_Ugh…Why hasn’t my alarm rang yet…Isn’t it too bright to be-SHIT_

He bolts upright and grabs his phone. 8.20am.

 

“Shit shit shit shi-“ He repeats, kicking off his blankets and grabbing clothes without a care from his closet and rushing to the bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Park Jihoon! You’re late again!” Mr Kim bellows.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon hangs his head low, making out a few snickers from his side due to his unkempt appearance.

 

“I’ll see you during your lunch break in my office.” The middle-aged man points for him to return to his desk and Jihoon abides.

 

 _There goes my plan for doing my work. Looks like another all-nighter then._ Jihoon drops down on his seat, already feeling sleepy at the thought of that.

 

Classes pass by as usual, and Jihoon absorbs the information easily. Despite spending all-nighters rushing his work, Jihoon was pretty smart. He just couldn’t find the will to do his work till the last minute. He could pass his tests but his deadlines were rarely met. Today, however, his mind was off the board and stuck in itself as he tries to understand the strange dream the previous night.

 

The lectures by his teachers were also nothing new. As Mr Kim reminds him for the 6th time this month about his punctuality, he nods mindlessly and stares down at the ground.

 

 _Wait…these are the clothes I wore in the dream last night._ Jihoon’s eyes wander the blue jeans on his legs and they rest on something on his ankle. _Is that…fur?_

“Jihoon!” Mr Kim startles the boy.

 

“Y-yes sir!”

 

“I really hope you do better. You’re very intelligent. You’re the only one who scores consistent As in tests. But every other aspect is far, far behind.” Mr Kim sighs.

“Thank you, Mr Kim. I understand.”

 

“Alright, go, and you better not be late for your next class.”

 

Jihoon bows and runs off. He opens the door out of the teacher’s room.

 

“Oh, Jihoon! Finally.” Jinyoung is leaning on a pillar outside, waiting for him.

 

“I told you to eat first.” Jihoon gets annoyed at the thought of him waiting.

 

“It’s alright, not like it’s the first time.” Jihoon rolls his eyes and lightly punches the other boy’s shoulder.

 

Jinyoung is his closest friend in school, being in the same class since they entered the school. Both were rather reserved individuals but when they were together they felt comfortable.

 

The two head to the cafeteria and quickly order some kimbap and sodas.

 

“Look, Daehwi and Kuanlin are still eating.” Jinyoung points at the younger pair at a table.

 

Daehwi and Kuanlin were exchange students from America and Taiwan respectively and hence didn’t easily make friends, but quickly befriended Jihoon and Jinyoung. They soon found out that the two pairs were quite different. Daehwi and Kuanlin were much more cheerful and open with their “brotherhood”.

 

Daehwi nearly leapt off his chair to hug the two but Jihoon holds his arms out to stop him.

 

“Alright, don’t make me drop my food.” Jihoon chuckles as Daehwi pouts, returning to his unfinished plate of pasta.

 

“So did you watch that show?” Kuanlin enquired as Jihoon sat down across from him.

 

“What? Wanna One Go?”

 

“Yeah! They’re starting a new season soon.” Daehwi excitedly adds.

 

His three other friends showed no attempt at hiding their adoration of Wanna One. It was inevitable that he would be pushed into checking them out. He hasn’t watched much aside from their music videos and Wanna One Go, but could somewhat name the 7 members of the group.

 

“Have you got a favourite yet?” Jinyoung leans in closer, eyeing the other carefully.

 

“Um…” Jihoon thinks back to the dream he had last night. “Daniel?”

 

“Ohhhh” The other three reacted in unison.

 

“Is that good?”

 

“Well any member is good. Daniel is a pretty obvious choice though. He got first place in Produce 101, pretty much uncontested.” Kuanlin explains. Jihoon hasn’t watched the show entirely but could tell why people would vote so heavily for him.

 

“And here I thought you’d like Woojin more. He seems more like your type. Plus you guys are the same age.” Jinyoung comments.

 

Jihoon doesn’t notice that his mind is still stuck on Daniel’s smile from that dream. Is this what fanboying is? It feels strange to be so obsessed with someone who barely knows you.

 

“Hello? Earth to Jihoon?” Kuanlin snaps his fingers a few times.

 

“Oh…sorry. I was thinking about something.”

 

“Something or someone?” Daehwi gives him a knowing look. Jihoon shoots him a glare.

 

“Well what- or whoever you’re thinking about has to wait because your class is starting in like 2 minutes and you haven’t touched your food.”

 

“Oh shit!” Jihoon wolfs down on his meal. _Kang Daniel is gonna make me late again._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daniel yawns as the van comes to a halt.

 

“We’re here, guys” Jisung announces as the group collectively stretches and unbuckles their seatbelts.

 

The van inches forward further and halts again.

 

“Alright we’re next.” Minhyun warns.

 

The van slowly moves ahead and stops once again. The door slides open and the faint noises turn to a loud barrage.

 

Daniel steps out to the bright sunlight and dozens of fansites screaming out names and pushing down on camera triggers. He puts on a practised smile and waves several times before he’s escorted into the building with the rest of the group. As soon as they reach the waiting room they fall apart on the sofas and styling chairs.

 

“Ok, 5 minutes and then we’re doing hair.” Sungwoon says groggily.

 

“Can I ask for 10?” Seongwoo complains but is immediately shut down.

 

Daniel giggles and rests his head on the top of the sofa.

 

His mind harkens back to the strange dream he had last night.

 

“Hyung, can I ask you something?” Daniel nudges Jaehwan who’s lying beside him.

 

“I’m not buying you jellies.” Jaehwan replies warily.

 

“No, we both know I’ve got some stored away. Anyway, I just wanted to ask about dreams. Have you ever had ones that really felt so real? Like it just can’t be a dream?”

 

“I kinda feel like that right now.”

 

“You know that’s not what I meant…” Daniel gives him an unimpressed expression.

 

“Isn’t it kind of common? Why, did you dream of something strange?” Jaehwan sits up to look Daniel in the eye.

 

“Uh…yeah it’s strange. I was back at Zero Base and in my bed. I felt Rooney run out and followed him. Then in the middle of the room was this boy…I’ve never met him before at all, not even at a fansign. Yet there he was, petting Rooney. It felt so real. I spoke, and he barely did. That was it but…it felt real.”

 

“And here I thought you dreamt of having mind-blowing sex and woke up covered in-“

 

“Oh my god shut up!” Daniel pushes Jaehwan back down.

 

“I don’t really know what to make out of it, Niel-ah. It’s strange to dream about someone you don’t know, but don’t dwell on it too much.”

 

Daniel nods blankly. The face of the boy is still imprinted in his mind. Despite never seeing him before, he was captivated by the boy’s features. He was one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen. Or…never seen in this case.

 

“5 minutes are up! Hair styling time!”

 

The members groan and move towards their chairs as the stylists finally get off their feet.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Jihoon feels that familiar sense of sleep tugging at his eyelids as his fingers fly across the keyboard.

 

_I guess I’m about done…_

It’s nearing 4, better than last night at least. Jihoon doesn’t bother checking through his essay and shuts the laptop, before dropping onto his bed.

 

 _Hmm…_ Jihoon once again is drawn into the blurred view, finding himself in a much more familiar setting.

 

“Ugh.” Jihoon groans as he realises he’s back in school. That sense of reality returns once again as students push past him. He still can’t cope with how real these dreams felt.

 

“Hello?!” Jihoon hears a shout from around the corner.

 

He walks ahead and sees Daniel once again amidst the sea of people. Their eyes meet and both become frozen.

 

“Oh! It’s you again, the one from my dream.” Daniel seems slightly awkward this time. Despite being in a crowd and at a distance, Jihoon hears every word clearly.

 

“H-hi. Daniel. You’re at my school?”

 

“I guess so!” Daniel looks around and scratches his nape again. Jihoon couldn’t handle the cuteness radiating from him.

 

“Do you have a name?” Daniel rushes to ask.

 

“Uh…Jihoon. Park Jihoon.”

 

“Ok Park Jihoon, nice to meet you! I have no idea who you are or why I’m talking to you since you’re in my dream. I feel kinda stupid now actually.” Daniel giggles to himself.

 

“Um…actually you’re in my dream so…”

 

“What?”

 

“What?”

 

Before they can pry further, Jihoon is yanked away and back into consciousness.

 

He opens his eyes to bright sunlight once again.

 

“Fuck.” Jihoon mutters, figuring it’s way past 8 by now.

 

Elsewhere, Daniel groans as he sits up in his bed.

 

“Daniel, you’ve been making more noises in your sleep recently.” Jaehwan says, sitting on his own bed across from Daniel’s.

 

“Sorry…”

 

“Any nice dreams?”

 

“Yeah…It’s that boy again.”

 

“Oh wow, you’re really whipped for this mystery guy.” Jaehwan replies, not lifting his head from his phone.

 

“Huh…Maybe. At least I got his name…Park Jihoon.”

 

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” The other male shrugs.

 

“Same…I don’t know him at all. I don’t even know if he exists. But there’s something else that’s strange. He claims that I’m in his dream, even though he’s in mine. It’s like we’re both stuck in the same dream.”

 

“Does he know who you are?”

 

“Of course he does.”

 

“Well I don’t know if that’s your ego or you’re really that famous and your dream guy knows it too.”

 

“Ugh, you’re not helping, hyung.”

 

“Don’t let it distract you anyway…We’re too busy to have our heads in the clouds.”

 

“Yeah I know.” Daniel replies vaguely, knowing his mind’s already floating up there.

 

_Park Jihoon…Who are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Park Jihoon!!!
> 
> I'll post the next chapter soon, things will pick up more!


	2. Nightmare

Jihoon taps his foot impatiently, waiting at the crowded school bus stop. Glancing over, he sees the familiar couple chatting at the side.

 

_Guess I’m going back with her._

 

The two notice him and wave. He wasn’t close to either, but he waves back with a smile. Eunha was someone he’d been slightly interested in but obviously she was taken, so he took no chances.

 

As his bus arrives he looks back at the two as they hug and separate, Eunha now walking towards him. He takes a deep breath and boards with her.

 

“So Jihoon, you’re alighting before me right?” Eunha looks up at him.

 

“Uh…actually I moved. I’m stopping at station K.” Jihoon corrects as Eunha’s expression changes to a shocked one.

 

“Oh my god… That’s where I stay! Are you in those new apartment blocks they just constructed?”

 

“Yeah, I guess”

 

“Wow then we’re living across the street from each other!”

 

Jihoon smiles. He didn’t have many friends but it’d be nice to have someone to talk to on the way back. Especially someone with so many similar interests. The two chat as the bus ride continues.

 

In the next few days Jihoon meets up with her in the mornings and they take their journeys to school together. As Eunha falls asleep on the bus, her head rests on Jihoon’s shoulder. He tries to compose himself and as he falls asleep as well, he leans his against hers.

 

“Hey, you wanna get dinner after school?” Eunha asks one day, mentioning the mall near our neighbourhood. Jihoon agrees quickly.

 

As they slurp on their ramen, Jihoon struggles to think of how to ask about her “availability”.

 

“So uh…I’m not close to your batch so what’s going on, like relationships and stuff.”

 

Eunha goes on about the several couples from her batch without mentioning her own.

 

“And you?”

 

“Oh, well, Eunwoo and I tried but he can’t get over his ex so…yeah we’re not a thing.”

 

Jihoon suddenly feels a chance. He doesn’t know if she likes him but he’d try.

 

The next day, Eunha begins to lean on him. Jihoon takes this as a signal and lets her. Eventually they reach their stop and he goes to hug her. His heart beats quickly as he feels her warm embrace.

 

‘So…what are we?’ Jihoon texts when he returns home.

 

‘Well…I definitely have feelings for you but I don’t want to go too fast. I need to get my thoughts together.’

 

The next few days they continue their cycle of heading to school together and back home, but now including hugs and holding hands. Once, they head to a movie date and Jihoon overhears that Eunwoo is distraught over their sudden relationship.

 

After those few days, Eunha begins to become extremely busy, or so it seemed. Jihoon tries his best to see her but Eunha always claims she’s unavailable. He can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong. It doesn’t help that he overheard her friend talking about her confusion over something. And he knows just what-or who- she’s confused on.

 

Then comes the day he constantly fails to forget. Eunha tells him she’s going for dinner with her friends and Jihoon says he’ll wait up for her and see her off from school. He waits for hours till school ends but receives no text. Sighing, he gets up and heads to the cafeteria for dinner by himself. As he walks down the steps and into the hallway, he spots them.

 

Eunha and Eunwoo. Holding hands.

 

His heart races and he feels heat rising to his face. As soon as the two see him, they let go.

 

“Hey…I’m heading to dinner soon.” Eunha keeps a straight expression, and doesn't seem to stutter her words.

 

“…Alright” Jihoon attempts to act normally, but feels the heat in his face.

 

He continues walking without a word, his feelings in a mess.

 

The next day, he spots her passing by in the cafeteria and they make eye contact. They make no acknowledgement of each other as she walks past wordlessly. Somehow his lack of appetite gets worse.

 

Hours later, he texts her. 'Have you made up your mind?' 

 

‘I’ve been thinking and I figured out I see you as a good friend. Tbh I’m not over Eunwoo. I’m sorry for leading you on but you deserve someone better. Sorry I couldn’t be what you wanted me to be.’

 

Jihoon feels tears well up in his eyes. He hated thinking about this. Dreaming about this. As the scene blurs, he feels himself pulled into another scene yet again. This time he’s in the cinema where they watched that movie, barely lit but he can tell someone’s there. The tears on his face feel real again as they drip down.

 

The person walks closer and he isn’t surprised to see that face once again.

 

“Oh Jihoon!” Daniel carries a smile as he approaches, but it quickly turns into a frown of concern.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t know why but he steps towards Daniel and leans his head on his shoulder, before sobbing loudly. Daniel’s instincts kick in and he wraps his arm around the boy. He doesn’t know who he is but he can feel his sorrow.

 

They stay like this for a lot longer, not being interrupted abruptly like the previous times. Jihoon feels immense comfort from just being held like that. A comfort he hasn’t felt since…

 

“It’s gonna be okay, dream boy…” Daniel pats Jihoon’s brown head of hair and breaks the hug, hands laying on the other male’s shoulders.

 

“Hey…give me a smile.” Daniel puts on a caring, soft grin.

 

Jihoon can’t help but to do just that, the corners of his lips weakly rising. Daniel wipes away a tear as he feels himself pulled back to reality.

 

He sits up in his bed and rubs his eyes but feels something strange. His finger is wet. He peers down at his singlet and sees stains of water, or tears, lining the fabric. Confusion strikes him again. _Are these Jihoon’s tears?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon sits wordlessly at the cafeteria across from Jinyoung, who can’t hide his worry.

 

“You sure you’re not eating?”

 

“I’m fine, I’m not hungry.” Jihoon forces a smile.

 

“At least you’re not late today.”

 

“Because I woke up at 4 and couldn’t sleep.”

 

“…Your eyes are really red. Were you crying?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t reply and Jinyoung sighs.

 

“You dreamt of her again, didn’t you?”

 

Both of them knew exactly who “she” was, and Jihoon doesn’t need a name to feel a sting in his heart.

 

“I get it, it hurts…But it’s been four months, nearing five. You guys were together for like…10 days.”

 

“You don’t know how much joy I felt those days. I felt like the luckiest guy ever for getting a girl I really like. And then that high came crashing down quickly.” Jihoon rubs his face with his hands.

 

“Well, can't say you weren't warned honestly. Several people have a bad impression of her and so I told you not to try anything, but I get that you're the type to not let other people judge someone for you. I expected you to be on the same page now but evidently not."

 

"Yeah I know what I got myself into. But I still think she's fine. It's not completely her fault."

 

"You guys are friends now though, right?”

 

“Yeah. Friends.”

 

Jihoon recalls texting her again after weeks of silence and being sad alone. He claimed to want to try again because he couldn’t afford losing such a good friend. And also so it wouldn’t be too awkward bumping into her considering they stayed so close. While the first month was slow and awkward, they could talk normally again after a while. Of course, it wasn’t easy looking through her social medias and seeing her with her (now official) boyfriend. The days passed by with conflicting feelings of anger, content and longing.

 

Sometimes he wonders whether Eunha ever really liked him. He remembers that feeling when she texted about missing him. He felt hope that it could last. But as always, he was betrayed by his expectations.

 

“Are you still holding out hope for something?” Jinyoung enquires. Jihoon shrugs but knows deep down that he still has a tiny bit of hope that somehow she still has some feeling and there’s some possibility. But seeing how deeply in love she is just hurts that hope even more.

 

“Jihoon, you’re one of the best-looking guys I know, there are girls that would immediately say yes if you asked.”

 

“It’s not easy to let go. Not when someone’s so perfect.” Jihoon cringes at the last word. He has a feeling that him and Eunha both know he can do better than her. But he just can’t get her out of his mind.

 

“I’m just saying…What she did was a bitch move. She could've told you her problems or at least tell you something, instead of you having to catch them holding hands. It's just a shitty thing to do. And the way she’s treating you isn’t what you would call a good friend. You’ve been trying to make plans with her so many times now and you haven’t spoken a word to her in weeks.”

 

“We’re trying our best. I get that it’s hard now that she’s attached. And I don’t really blame her because she can’t help her feelings. I don't know what he told her when I was "with" her but it's obvious he always had a bigger place in her heart than me.” Jihoon tries to reason. _But yeah, that was a bitch move. There are some things she did that he can’t really feel ok with._

"I think she has a lot more people she prioritizes over you, no offense. I just think that you shouldn't put her on the top of your list." 

 

Jihoon nods, unsure if he should just give her up. He's always tried his best, but he didn't feel the same effort from her.

 

"Whatever you're feeling now, I promise it'll get better, ok? She may seem like the only one for you now but eventually you'll be fine again. It's ok to not be ok."

 

"Thanks, Jinyoung."

 

Jihoon was about to bring up the weirder part of his dreams but decides to brush it off.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Daniel feels the throbbing pain in his head return once more. He clenches his fist, trying to hold it in for a while longer. He’s on stage after all, and he can’t show weakness to the fans screaming down below. Though the screaming did factor into the banging in his head. The other members are interacting with the waiting fans or playing around with each other.

 

“Daniel, you feeling ok?” Seongwoo notices him staring into space.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine…”

 

“You’re not thinking about that guy again, are you? The dream guy.”

 

“Wow. Did Jaehwan tell everyone?”

 

“You know he can’t keep his mouth shut. Either way the boy’s just a dream alright, don’t be obsessed or anything.”

 

“I’m not, I’m just confused and curious.”

 

“How do you even know he’s real?”

 

“I just have a feeling.” Daniel stares at his hand.

 

“Ok then let me entertain the possibility of you linking minds with another person when you’re asleep. What are you gonna do if you meet him in real life?”

 

“I didn’t think that far ahead, duh. We’ve only met thrice.”

 

“Then why’re you so stuck on him?”

 

“Well, he’s mysterious. We’ve only had short conversations. And last night…” Daniel pauses, recalling Jihoon’s distraught self.

 

“What? Ya’ll fucked?” He whispers, hiding his mouth from the fans.

 

“Oh my god why are you guys all the same.” Daniel threatens to hit Seongwoo, earning a loud laugh in return.

 

“Wanna One, positions!” The producer announces the start of rehearsals.

 

It’s been 7 months since Produce 101 ended, and Daniel still can’t believe he’s debuted, let alone as the center of the group. Despite the fierce competition between him, Jaehwan and Seongwoo, he’d almost always come out on top since the start.  He never lets it get to his head though, and he’s always grateful for the amount of love he’s getting. The only downside would be the constant schedules and lack of rest. Sometimes Daniel pushes himself too far, especially because he’s the center and has more responsibilities.

 

As the song ends and the producer calls for the end, the members bow quickly and wave as they exit the stage. Heading through the door, Daniel senses that his body is finally giving into all the strain. He feels patches of darkness beginning to invade his vision even after entering the brightly lit hallway. He starts tripping and feels Minhyun grab onto him before he falls into unconsciousness.

 

He opens his eyes and realizes he’s back on the stage he was just on, but now it’s silent and empty. Daniel attempts to lift his arms but finds his body too weak to move.

 

“Daniel?!” He hears a shout but it isn’t from a member. Jihoon rushes to his side and tries to lift his head. Daniel barely manages to sit up, leaning his weight on Jihoon’s shoulder.

 

“Oh…this is a dream huh.”

 

“What happened? Are you alright? Like…in real life? I mean if you’re even actually aware of this in real life.”

 

“It’s confusing, isn’t it?” Daniel chuckles, eyes barely open as cold beads of sweat trickle down his forehead.

 

“Christ, you’re burning up.” Jihoon places a hand on the other male’s forehead. Just then, Daniel’s shirt disappears, revealing his toned upper body. Jihoon’s eyes widen and his face flushes red.

 

“Uhh, sorry. I think I fainted. My members must be taking care of me.” 

 

“That’s good. You need to take care alright.” Jihoon tries to not look at Daniel's abs, slightly damp with sweat.

 

“How about you, Park Jihoon? Are you ok?”

 

“Me? What are you talking about you’re the one who’s not ok.”

 

“The previous time we met…”

 

“That’s not important right now. What’s important is your health. Did you overwork? Don’t stress your body out too much.” Jihoon fans Daniel with his hands as if it could actually help, and Daniel can’t help but grin.

 

“Thank you, Jihoon. I'll be ok. How about you tell me a bit about yourself? I’m pretty sure you can find everything out about me online but you’re harder to read.” Daniel tries to start a conversation as he pushes Jihoon’s knee down, signalling for him to sit. Jihoon understands and sits, allowing Daniel to rest his head on the younger boy’s lap.

 

“I’m nothing much. I live in Changwon, go to school, don’t really have any dreams…”

 

“Really? None at all?”

 

“Well I used to want to be an idol, you know, typical. People told me I could do it with just my looks even though they’re not much.” Daniel frowns, making his disagreement apparent.

 

“So, why’d you stop?”

 

“I never thought I was the idol type of personality that people looked for. I’m very reserved and hard to talk to, unlike all the ones I’ve seen.”

 

“Hmm…You could always try to project a different image, you know? You can be like you are off-camera but on screen or with fans just act a certain way. To me it just matters that fans are happy to see you because then I’m happy. You don’t really have to be genuine if your intentions are. Idols don’t just sing and dance, we sometimes act too. I mean, members get into quarrels all the time but we don’t let it on. Like right now, I’m tired. I’m really tired. But I can’t show it and let people get worried. And uh…honestly I’m feeling lonely. Sometimes I miss just being a normal guy again, not being afraid to be close to anyone without being scrutinised.”

 

Jihoon nods, empathizing with the older male, not realising he’s been brushing Daniel’s hair. He blushes again as his hand shoots back.

 

“Hahaha, it’s ok, Jihoonie. It feels nice. I’m comfortable like this.” Daniel laughs, patting his own head for assurance.

 

“Thank you…I felt the same way the last time.” Jihoon says, feeling the pain in his heart numbing for now.

 

The two have never met once in reality, and this was only their fourth meeting in this weird dreamscape. Yet both feel comfort in each other’s presence. Daniel misses the sense of being normal again and being with Jihoon feels just like that. Jihoon on the other hand finds someone who could fill his lonely heart, even if it was just in his dream and it was the biggest idol in the country.

 

“Jihoon…I hope you’re real.” Daniel looks into his eyes.

 

“Well, I hope that the most famous guy in the country actually knows who I am.”

 

“Trust me, if I ever see you in real life, I’ll know. For now, I just have to be content with seeing you when I’m asleep.” Daniel muses.

 

“I guess so. But you need to wake up now, hyung. Please be well.” Jihoon gives a smile, much like the one he got the previous night.

 

Daniel can’t muster any words but simply nods with a smile. They feel themselves pulled apart, and they’re reluctant to let go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Daniel!” He hears Sungwoon yelp the moment he opens his eyes.

 

He sees his 6 other members scramble to the side of the sofa, panic still fresh on their face.

 

“Hi guys…How long was I out?”

 

“Um, 3 hours? The managers didn’t call an ambulance because they were afraid of making a scene but they almost did.” Woojin replies.

 

“Wow. Sorry for the trouble…”

 

“No don’t apologize, just rest! We’ll cancel your schedules if we have to.” Jisung nags.

 

“I’m better now, hyung, don’t worry!” Daniel isn’t lying, because he suddenly feels his fatigued lifted slightly.

 

“Alright, then. Lay down for awhile more. Is there anything you need?” Minhyun asks.

 

Daniel lies back down, mind stuck on that one face haunting him for the past few days.

 

“Actually…You know our fansigns? There’s one city we haven’t been to that I’d really like to visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Eunha! 
> 
> There are reasons why I chose Eunha for this. The wink couple story at the start is actually based on my own real life experience so yeah, I'm a sad person right now TT
> 
> Thanks for the nice comments everyone! I hope I can live up to your expectations :P


	3. Starlight

Jihoon rushes to the cafeteria as the bell rings, searching frantically for his friends. He spots the tall Kuanlin at a corner and runs over. The three friends turn and flinch when he stops loudly in front of them.

 

“Guys! Is Daniel ok?”

 

“What? The weird guy in Chemistry? Did he pour acid on himself or something.” Daehwi raises an eyebrow.

 

“Huh? No! No, I meant Kang Daniel.”

 

“Why what’s wrong with him?”

 

“I don’t know, just asking.”

 

“Uh…They don’t have any public schedules today, only a photoshoot so there aren’t any updates.” Kuanlin checks his phone just in case.

 

“Hmm ok.” Jihoon calms down for a moment.

 

“But there is one thing we were gonna tell you! They’re coming to Changwon for a fansign, they just announced it this morning!” Jinyoung announces.

 

“Really?!” Jihoon exclaims, surprising the others with the sudden volume from the usually soft-spoken boy.

 

“Y-yeah but not like we can go…” Daehwi pouts.

 

“Why not? Aren’t you guys huge fans of them?” Jihoon furrows his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah we are, but Wanna One is HUGE. To get into the fansign you’ll need to buy hundreds of albums for a chance at even one slot.”

 

“I need to go, guys. Really!”

 

“Woah, it’s been like a week and you’re suddenly more obsessed than all of us.” Kuanlin jokes.

 

“Ok…Hear me out. This is gonna sound very, very weird but hear me out. I’ve been having some dreams these past few days that have been super strange because they feel so real. And in all of them is one other person: Kang Daniel. It feels so real and it’s like he’s actually talking with me while he’s dreaming. The first time, I was in Zero Base and Rooney came up to me and rubbed against my leg. I woke up the next day with fur on my jeans.”  
  


To no surprise, he’s greeted by expressions of disbelief.

 

“Ok…One, it’s kinda hard to believe that people can link up in dreams and have everything feel real and affect the real world. Two, the fact that it’s Kang Daniel, like the most popular guy ever, is kinda telling what this is.” Jinyoung points his fingers.

 

“Yeah, Jihoon, just how much have you been binging. You’re getting obsessed.” Daehwi gives him a worried look.

 

“Alright I admit I sound crazy right now. Daniel probably doesn’t even know me in real life. Still though. I want to meet him. It’s a scary coincidence that they announce our city the morning after I tell him where I live.”

 

“Well alright, I’m not sure how you’re gonna get the money but good luck!” Kuanlin laughs, uncertain of Jihoon’s sudden craze.

 

“Ok I’ll just buy as many copies as my allowance can afford. I promise I won’t go nuts and borrow money from shady people.” Jihoon attempts to calm their worries.

 

Jihoon rushes home as soon as school ends. He flings his bag on his bed before opening his laptop and logging into the shopping site. He checks his bank account once more and calculates that he can afford 20 albums, and hopefully he can sell away the extra copies.

 

Entering his details and card number, he prays for the best as he submits his order.

 

Several miles away, Daniel and his group are at a studio for yet another brand deal. They pair up donned in the new products and stand before the aesthetic backdrops. Minhyun is paired with Daniel today.

 

“Hyung, I’ve got a question.” Daniel asks, both staring at the camera and switching their poses occasionally.

 

“What is it?” Minhyun replies, still maintaining his gaze to the camera.

 

“Do you think it’s possible to choose a fansign slot for someone?”

 

“Like, picking someone to get the slot? I don’t know, that doesn’t sound like something you can do. You can ask the managers though.”

 

“Alright thanks.”

 

“Wait. Is this about the dream boy?”

 

Daniel tries not to roll his eyes. Jaehwan really did tell everyone.

 

“No wonder you suddenly want to go to Changwon. Did he tell you that’s where he lives?”

 

“Um…yeah.” Daniel hears a soft sigh follow.

 

“I heard you requested to stay in Changwon during our break. We’re all going back to Seoul and you wanna stay here? You could even go back to Busan. What are you gonna do if he isn’t real?”

 

“I’m sure there’s stuff to do in Changwon, hyung. Besides I want some alone time anyway, I need some healing from all these hectic schedules.” Daniel tries to convince both his friend and himself.

  
The director wraps up this pair, complimenting them for their good poses and looks. After bowing to the staff, Daniel rushes back to the waiting room and finds the manager.

 

“Manager-nim, can I see the list of names of the people in the raffle for Changwon’s fansign?”

 

The manager gives him a confused look but brings out his laptop and keys in a website. It loads to a list of hundreds of names already vying for a spot in the fansign.

 

“Wow.” Daniel wonders how he’s ever going to find the boy.

 

He hits Control + F and types in the characters for Park. The list narrows down to around 50 and he looks through the list quickly. He lays upon one name that matches what he’s looking for.

‘Park J*h***’ the highlighted name reads.

 

“Are you sure this is what you’re looking for? There’s lots of people that could have that name.” The manager warns.

 

“Yeah. I’ll take the chance.” He says and ticks the box beside it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon doesn’t usually sleep early but he now he’s more excited than ever. Even though it’s not every night that he can meet Daniel, he’s still hopeful every night to see the other male again. It’s just past 11 as he lays on his bed and before long, he’s fast asleep.

 

After passing through some mild random dreams and a particularly strange dream about Daehwi dressing up as Rihanna, he ends up sitting in a pizza place.

 

 _This must be it._  Jihoon senses the realism of his surroundings. Eventually the person he’s waiting for sits across from him in the booth.

“Hey, Jihoonie!” Daniel carries his signature wide grin. Jihoon feels relief fill his heart upon seeing him healthy again.

 

“You look a lot better, that’s good!”

 

“Thanks! It’s thanks to you honestly.” Jihoon blushes at these words.

 

“Also, I heard you’re coming to Changwon?”

 

“Ah yeah! I may or may not have had a hand in making that decision.” Daniel smirks. Jihoon immediately throws any regret he had out the window.

 

“I bought your albums, fingers crossed I actually get in.”

 

Daniel’s face lights up even more.  _Maybe there’s an actual chance this is real._

 

“Wow I’m really wishing you’re real now. The management gave us around 3 days after the fansign to take a rest. But I’m not leaving for Seoul with the rest of them. I’m staying, just in case I can meet you and spend some time together.” Daniel reaches out and holds Jihoon’s hands in his own, fingers interlocking over the table.

 

Jihoon’s heart melts. He hasn’t opened up his heart to anyone after all that’s happened until now. He may not be completely over Eunha but he could already be falling for someone else. Even if it probably wasn’t real, it was a pretty convincing dream. He stares down at their hands, noticing Daniel’s fingers playfully tapping on his knuckles.

 

“D-Daniel hyung…Can I ask you something?” Jihoon asks.

 

“What is it?” Daniel starts to worry that maybe he’s pushing something too far.

 

“Is this what you’re really like? Are you just putting on a front as you said? Because you’re an idol and that’s your job. To make fans happy.”

 

Daniel sighs with a smile, gripping the small hands tighter.

 

“It’s true, I want you to be happy. But this is really what I’m like. I can’t really hide my true feelings in my dreams, honestly. I always let loose.”

 

 _True feelings?_  Jihoon ponders on those words.

 

“But why me? I’m just a random guy in your dream. Why would you want to do all this when I might not even exist?”

 

“Not sure, I guess you’re very convincing. And also you’re really attractive. You’re the prettiest guy I’ve ever seen.”

 

Jihoon thought his face couldn’t get any redder but it is and he lets go of Daniel’s hands just to cover his cheeks. Daniel chuckles at the adorable gesture.

 

“W-what are you saying…You can just look in the mirror. And you’ve got your other members who look good as well.” Jihoon mumbles, trying to cool himself down.

 

“You must have lots of girls or guys after you, huh? I bet you have someone already, I’ve got no chance.”

 

_No chance?! Did he just imply he’s interested in me? I’m starting to think this really isn’t real._

 

“Well…I had someone…” Jihoon’s expression unconsciously turns dark.

 

“Oh…” Daniel puts the pieces together and figures that’s what Jihoon cried about that day. He reaches out and grabs Jihoon’s hands again.

 

“Was it recent?”

 

Jihoon shakes his head. He didn’t expect this to turn sombre again.

 

“You can tell me anything, Jihoon. I’m just a part of your dream after all.”

 

“It’s this girl…We were together for like 10 days but she couldn’t get over some guy and I caught them holding hands one day, while I thought we were still together.” Jihoon doesn’t like recounting those events.

 

Daniel frowns, evidently upset.

 

“I can see how that would break your trust. That’s not a nice thing to do at all. I don’t know her but I hate that she made you cry.”

 

“It’s fine, we’re on good terms now.”

 

“But your heart isn’t, am I right?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t know how Daniel sees through him but he nods and rests his head on the table. Daniel stands and walks over, taking a seat beside Jihoon. He places an arm around the younger boy’s neck and pulls him in. Jihoon is shocked as his head lands on Daniel’s chest.

 

“You can trust me, Jihoonie.”

 

Jihoon’s heart races but he doesn’t move a muscle. He’s only ever held someone like this, but he’s never been on the receiving end.

 

“I-I-”

 

The younger boy doesn’t think Daniel can get any more touchy but he feels Daniel’s soft fingers tracing his cheeks. It brings him back to when he did the same for someone else, and it’s too much.

 

“Stop.” Jihoon calmly sits back up.

 

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have done that.” Daniel apologises, guilt riddled on his face.

 

“It’s ok hyung. It’s just that I put my trust and emotions on someone but had it broken once before. I’m afraid that this is just a way my own mind is messing with me, I don’t want to have too many expectations.”

 

“Yeah, I understand. This is confusing for me too. But I hope that changes soon.” Daniel tries again with an apologetic smile. Jihoon knows he can’t stay mad at him for long and returns the smile.

 

“Me too. Thanks for listening, hyung. See you around?”

 

“Yep, and hopefully not just in dreams anymore.” Daniel winks as they fade away.

 

Jihoon nearly slaps himself as he wakes up.

 

 _Holy shit. Kang Daniel really likes me._ The words seem like the most unbelievable things he’s ever thought. He probably can’t tell the others or they’ll disown him.

 

Jihoon opens his laptop and notices a new email. They’ve released the list of fans who won the fansign slots in Changwon. He begins to get excited as he scrolls through the long list before searching for his own. Eventually his eyes rest on one name that holds his ID.

 

“I GOT IN?!” Jihoon screams, leaping off his chair. He grabs his phone and dials quickly.

 

The dial rings for a while before the other end picks up.

 

“Fuck’s sake, it’s a Sunday, Jihoon. Why are you calling me at 7?” Jinyoung’s hoarse voice comes through.

 

“I got into the fansign! I’m gonna meet Daniel! And the rest of course!” Jihoon barely contains his excitement as he hops around his bed.

 

“Oh wow, what luck. You told me you got like, what, 20 albums? Anyway congrats but please don’t do anything stupid. Please.”

 

“Shut up, I won’t run up and kiss him or anything.”  _Even though I want to…_

 

“From what you told us that day, I wouldn’t be surprised. The fansign is in 4 days, right?”

 

“Yup, but I actually haven’t been to any fansign or read any experiences so I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Don’t worry, we’ve got your back.”

 

3 days pass quickly as the four boys are gathered in Jihoon’s room on the night before the fansign.

 

“Most importantly, you need to make a good impression. You’ve already got the face but EVERYONE knows that your fashion is downright atrocious.” Kuanlin points out.

 

Jihoon tries not to take offense as he opens his closet, revealing shirts of multiple hues, most of which don’t match with the pants folded below them. His three friends stand with their eyes darting about, trying to find some kind of decent combination as if it was a math equation back in school.

 

“I think I’ll just wear this since you guys can’t seem to figure things out.” Jihoon drags out the pink sweater and jeans that were freshly washed from last week. The same ones he wore in that first dream.

 

“Uh…fine that works.” Daehwi waves his hand as they move on to the next point.

 

“Alright, your albums are here so just pick out one and prepare for them to sign in it. Then we have the post-it questions. What are you gonna ask?” Jinyoung enquires.

 

“I…have no idea.” Jihoon admits he hasn’t become a complete Wanna One expert.

 

“Ok, thank god you have us as friends. We’ll do them for you. For now just think about what you’re gonna say to them. Maybe you can grab something here to pass to a member.”

 

Jihoon wracks his brain, thinking of what to say to the 7 members.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Everyone ready?” Jisung asks, glancing about the members. They check their outfits and makeup before giving the thumbs up. The managers nod and open the door. From behind the curtain, the members emerge one by one to the screams of Changwon fans.

 

“All I wanna do, Wanna One! Hello we are Wanna One!” The group greets in unison and waves about before they move to their seats. They’re sitting according to rank, so Daniel takes the seat at the end.

 

Jihoon looks up and tries to contain his joy. He’s finally seeing Daniel in real life, and from here he looks every bit as good as he did in the dreams. While maintaining his composure, he also tries to distract himself from the fangirls around him murmuring and pointing at him. He decides it isn’t because of his looks and mainly owing to the fact he was one of the only guys there.

 

“We’ll begin the fansign now! Please follow the procedure as briefed in the email! Thank you!” The manager announces and fans begin to walk up the stage.

 

It was an interesting experience to say the least. Jihoon notices how the members treat everyone with seemingly equal care and affection. He understands now what Daniel meant that night. But he doesn’t doubt that they do genuinely love every one of their fans.

 

His eyes are constantly peeled at Daniel, of course. He’s constantly hoping for Daniel to look up into the crowd and notice him, maybe give some sort of hint of recognition. But his eyes are always glued to the fan in front of him, or to his members beside him, or whatever form of entertainment given to them.

 

As the line draws closer to the front, he notices how out of place he looks without a large camera in hand, snapping away at the members and their interactions. He decides to whip out his phone and focus his camera at Daniel. He’s currently waiting for the next fan and playing with a small cat plush. Jihoon taps away, getting some adorable pictures.

 

Eventually he reaches his turn and the managers signal for him to get on stage. He tries to keep calm as he climbs the steps. He notices some free members were whispering and pointing at him. Daniel doesn’t seem included in that conversation.

 

Jihoon makes his way through the session as calmly as possible. He seemed most comfortable talking to Woojin, being the same age, and laughed heartily with Seongwoo and Jaehwan. Eventually, he reaches the man he’d been waiting for all this time. As he shifts over and sits in front of Daniel, he expects some form of recognition.

 

“Hello! What’s your name?” Daniel greets him, with a smile not different from the ones other fans receive.

 

“P-Park Jihoon.” The younger male replies, feeling his heart sink.

 

“Ah, hello Jihoon! You’re younger right? Let’s talk comfortably.” Daniel grins as he flips the album over to his page and signs. He moves to the post it and writes his answer before shutting the album and pushing it to Jihoon.

 

“Is that for me?” Daniel eyes the bag in Jihoon’s lap.

 

“O-oh yeah! Here.” Jihoon tries to muster a smile and passes the bag to him.

 

“Oh my god, my dentist is gonna kill me!” Daniel jokes, pulling the bags of jellies out.

 

“Thank you, Jihoon! I’ll share it with the members! But you’ve been a bit quiet? Is there anything you wanna say?” Daniel gives him an innocent gaze.

 

“Um…don’t stress yourself out, hyung. Please rest...and don’t ever feel like you’re alone because there’s someone out there who truly cares about you.”

 

“Wow…Thank you so much, Jihoon, that means a lot. Really.”

 

The manager signals for Jihoon to move on. The younger feels something on the tip of his tongue but can’t blurt it out. Instead he just smiles and prepares to leave.

 

“See you around, Jihoonie!” Daniel waves at him as he exits the building.

 

Jihoon sighs as he holds tightly onto the album in his hand.

 

_What did you expect, Jihoon? You’re a nobody. You’re delusional. To think that THE Kang Daniel knows who you are and likes you._

 

He fights back tears as he walks down to the street and hails for a cab.

 

Throughout the journey back home, he stares blankly at the album. He’s reluctant to open it but eventually decides to. Turning the page to Daniel’s page, he admires Daniel’s features again. He looks up at the post-it, realising he hasn’t seen the question or answer yet.

 

** Where do you want to meet your soulmate? **

****

_What a cheesy question, but knowing those three it isn’t a surprise._

 

The options included ‘In a café’, ‘In a library’, ‘Online’ or ‘Others:______”

 

He sees that Daniel has cancelled the first three options and wrote down his answer. That’s when Jihoon’s heart stops.

 

**Others: In my dreams**

 

Suddenly, the hope that had died earlier is revived and Jihoon is trying to piece things together.

 

_Does he know? He really met me in my dreams? Is this for real?_

He notices that the post-it is slightly loose and he flips it over to see a set of numbers and what seems to be a time.

 

Hurriedly, Jihoon whips out his phone and keys in the numbers in his navigation app. It shows a hotel not too far from the venue. The time was less than an hour from now.

 

“Sir, please turn around! I’m changing my destination.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You sure you’re okay by yourself?” Seongwoo checks again, giving Daniel a hug.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

 

“So he’s real, huh.”

 

“Yup, he’s real. Just that he didn’t immediately bring anything up about the dreams or knowing me personally. I dropped some hints so if he’s really the boy in my dreams, he’ll be here.”

 

“Well I hope for the best, good luck!” Seongwoo waves and enters the van. The members inside wave at him before the door shuts and they are driven away.

 

Daniel peers at his watch.

 

_9.26 pm. He should be here soon. Please, Park Jihoon. Please be true._

Minutes pass and Daniel feels uncertainty rise within him. As he prepares to head back in, a cab rolls up to the lobby. He turns when he hears the door slam shut.

 

Park Jihoon runs towards him and throws his arms around his waist. Daniel beams as he grabs onto the younger male tightly.

 

This time, they both knew. This was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are ya'll enjoying the new album asdhfgkl it's so good


	4. Night Rather Than Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut at the end, otherwise it's just fluff.

2 minutes pass before Jihoon and Daniel realize they’ve been hugging for too long. They let go and clear their throats before Jihoon starts to head in. Daniel grabs his hand and shakes his head.

  
“Hyung? Aren’t you staying here?”

 

“Nope, follow me.” Daniel pulls Jihoon along.

 

They walk around the hotel to its car park. There are a few cars with a rental company tag on them. Daniel fishes out a key and a silver convertible lights up.

 

“Honestly, I never planned on staying in Changwon. I booked this car and whether you came or not, I’d drive anywhere the road takes me. That’s the freedom I wanted to feel. And now that you’re really here, I’m asking if you’d like to join me. You wouldn’t want to stay here anyway, would you?”

 

Daniel stares at Jihoon with lively eyes. Jihoon is still trying to grasp that the most famous guy in Korea is asking to run away with him, and this time it isn’t a dream.

 

“It’s Friday tomorrow, I’ve got school…”

 

Daniel gives him a ‘are you fucking kidding me’ look and Jihoon knows it, holding back a chuckle.

 

“Ok, ok but what about my clothes and stuff?”

 

“We can drop by your place, if you want to.” Daniel opens the door for Jihoon, who gives a sheepish grin as he steps in.

 

The car hums as Daniel turns the ignition, before rolling out of the hotel lobby and onto the main streets. The night is illuminated by bright retail signs and advertisements, and the roads are rather free of cars.

 

Jihoon taps about before finding his address in the navigation app and allowing the voice to guide Daniel. The radio softly plays a DJ speaking before it transitions to a familiar song.

 

“Isn’t this Boomerang?” Jihoon points out, and Daniel playfully acts disgusted, hand moving to change the station. After fiddling with the dial, he finally stops on a station playing one of Zico’s songs.

 

“So, Park Jihoon. I assume everything you said in the dreams were true.” Daniel glances at him.

 

“Yeah. But it’s still quite unreal, isn’t it? We can communicate in our dreams. Not just that, we can affect things in real life as well.” Jihoon curiously pokes around the glove compartment.

 

“It’s definitely strange. I don’t know why it’s us but I’m glad it’s us.” Daniel glances and spies a smile creep up on Jihoon’s face.

 

“You really look as beautiful in real life as in my dreams.” Daniel shoots him a compliment that adds more blush to Jihoon’s complexion.

 

“Y-you too.”

 

Jihoon leans back and faces Daniel, admiring the older male’s features softly reflecting the colors shining in from the outside. His concentration is kept on the road with one hand on the wheel and the other by his side, tapping to the beat of the song.

 

Jihoon fights the urge to reach over and take his hand like they did back in their dreams. He doesn’t know why but making moves in real life seemed way harder than they did in his dreams. Perhaps the magnitude of his actions were more consequential now. He wasn’t sure if this Daniel held the same feelings as the one in his dreams.

 

Plus, even if Daniel did like him, he couldn’t give the other male any false signals when he hasn’t cleared up his own feelings. Part of him definitely likes Daniel ( _who wouldn’t_ ), but a large, stupid part of his heart still remains hopeful that Eunha might come back to him. It helps that being with Eunha seems more realistic than being in a relationship with an idol, especially one as big as Kang Daniel.

 

He doesn’t want to make the same mistakes that Eunha made.

 

“I can sense your eyes piercing through my skull, Jihoon.”

 

“Sorry.” Jihoon turns back to the front, not realising how long he’s been staring deep in thought.

 

“Something on your mind?”

 

“A lot, actually. I’m sure you can relate.”

 

“Definitely. That’s what this trip is for, to clear up our minds.” Daniel pats Jihoon’s shoulder with his free hand.

 

“Well, I wanted to ask…why did you pretend to not know me?”

 

“We were at a fansign with lots of eyes watching, so I held back. I mean why didn’t you show any signs either…” Daniel tilts his head.

 

“I was afraid of looking like a crazy person. And when you didn’t recognize me I felt really sad.”

 

“Aw…I’m sorry Jihoon. But luckily you opened and understood that post-it. I wrote those things hoping that you’d find me, and you did.” Daniel runs his hand on the back of Jihoon’s head.

 

“Yeah, I almost didn’t open the album…Thankfully I did.” Jihoon smiles.

 

The voice announces that they’re arriving, and Jihoon points out a place for Daniel to park. As they reverse into the lot, Jihoon peers back at the large bag behind them.

 

_Daniel didn’t pack much. I wonder how he convinced his managers._

The pair exit the car and Daniel locks it before they head into the apartment building. They enter the lift and Jihoon pushes the button for his floor. As the doors close and the lift carries them up, an awkward silence falls upon them.

 

“Hey, you alright? You seem tense.” Daniel was the mood-lifter as usual.

 

“I’m ok. Just a little worried.” A little is sort of an understatement because he’s worried about a lot of things.

 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m God Daniel, remember? If we get in trouble, I’ve got power.”

 

“What if the problem isn’t from other people?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Never mind.” Jihoon shakes his head as the doors open.

 

The younger boy fishes out his keys and unlocks his door. He slips off his shoes and flicks the lights on before sauntering to his room. Daniel follows, shutting the door behind him and gazing about the place. It isn’t too small but seems pretty empty for its size.

 

“Do you live alone?” Daniel asks as he enters Jihoon’s room. It seems to reflect an eccentric kind of style, with pink furniture and wallpaper throughout and other patterns or colors mismatched about the room. He spots a photocard of himself displayed on the table and smiles.

 

“Yup, not technically of course but it might as well be. My parents split up when I was young, and I live with my mum. She works overseas a lot and rarely comes home. My dad doesn’t visit either. So I stay alone most of the time, but she sends me money for groceries and allowance.”

 

“And I’m guessing you’re not very economical.” Daniel jokes, pointing at the stack of albums in a corner.

 

“Hey shut up. If I didn’t buy those albums we wouldn’t have met.”

 

“Yeah and if I didn’t pick your name out from the list you would have almost no chance of getting in.”

 

Jihoon can’t think of a comeback and goes back to packing, with Daniel critiquing some of his styles.

 

Eventually, Jihoon packs lightly in a large sling bag. He pulls it up and shuts the lights before they leave for the car again.

 

“Don’t worry, ok? Just stick with me and we’ll be fine. It’s not like we’re committing a crime or anything. Well, unless you want to cos that’d be an adventure.” Daniel rubs Jihoon’s nape as they walk towards the car.

 

“Trust me, we won’t last ten minutes robbing a bank before we’re thrown in jail without a court hearing.” Jihoon claims, and Daniel giggles in agreement.

 

The car takes off once again as Jihoon throws his bag behind and fastens his seatbelt.

 

“Alright, then. Let’s go. The night is young.” Daniel announces, still not sure where exactly they’re going.

 

“Shouldn’t we find some place to sleep?”

 

“I don’t need to sleep, but you can if you want. I’ll just drive.” Daniel assures.

 

“What are you saying…You need to sleep.”

 

“I’m used to staying up with my schedules, Jihoon, it’s ok.”

 

“All the more you should catch up on your sleep!” Jihoon argues in dismay. No wonder he doesn’t see Daniel sometimes in his sleep, it’s because he isn’t getting any.

 

“I can’t sleep, Jihoon. I’m scared if I do I’ll wake up and this was all a dream.”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes but ponders for a moment. _Man, I really hope this isn’t that._

“Plus you were only there when I slept, I’d like to have more time with you when I’m awake Jihoon!”

 

“Alright, alright I can’t convince you. But promise me we’ll find a motel and sleep early tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, sir!”

 

And hence, they drive to wherever, as Daniel randomly picks a name on the highway boards and follows that lane, diverging into different roads as the night passes. He looks over at Jihoon occasionally. The other male is sleeping soundly, and his perfect complexion is accentuated by the moonlight and passing cars. He hasn’t felt a calm like this for years, and he doesn’t want it to end.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon’s eyes open and he feels a cool breeze brush through his hair. Dawn had broken, and the sky is painted with a dim, greyish-blue hue. The roof above them had been reclined to allow for nature’s winds to keep them cool. He doesn’t recognize his surroundings. They were at the side of an empty highway flanked by fields of dull grass. As he turn to his side he sees a face that he does recognize.

 

_So much for not needing sleep…_

 

Daniel snores softly as he’s wrapped by a large hoodie. He seems like he’s found some peace and quiet after a very long time.

 

The same can be said for Jihoon. For a moment, just staring at him, he forgets the heartbreak and the stress. He just feels calm with the morning air softly blowing against his sweater.

 

Stretching out his arms and letting out a yawn, Jihoon grabs his phone and steps out of the car. He sits on the hood and scrolls through his notifications.

 

‘Where are you? What happened?’

‘Did something go wrong? Are you ok?’

‘Please answer our calls, we’re worried…’

 

Jihoon feels some guilt creep up at the dozens of missed calls from his friends.

 

Jihoon types a reply but realises there isn’t any reception there. He sighs and thinks of some way to make it up to them.

 

He feels some weight settle beside him and he turns to see a sleepy Daniel give him a smile.

 

“So this wasn’t a dream.” Daniel looks joyful at the fact.

 

“I’m here.”

 

Daniel brings his arm around Jihoon’s neck but doesn’t pull him in. Jihoon thinks he’s keeping his boundaries from that reaction the previous time.

 

“And I’m glad. I think we drove for about 4 hours before I stopped here and passed out.” Daniel chuckles while scratching his head.

 

“You should’ve slept more.”

 

“Alright don’t go nagging at me in the morning.” He vigorously shakes Jihoon.

 

“Where are we anyway?”

 

“Not sure, but I think we were headed in the direction of Daegu.”

 

“Ok, so what are we gonna do these three days, Mr Kang Daniel?” Jihoon jumps off the hood and heads back into the car.

 

“I have no plans so I’ll leave it up to you.” Daniel shuts the door and restarts the car.

 

“I don’t really know either. When you’re so stuck on the same routines every day your imagination fades.”

 

“Well, what would you want to do on a date?” Daniel asks as he drives back onto the road. Jihoon clears his throat awkwardly upon hearing that last word.

 

“I don’t know, I didn’t reach that far.”

 

“Alright then, what would you have wanted to do with that girl? I’m going to let you do those things.”

 

Jihoon thinks of all the videos she posts with her boyfriend, the things that Jihoon would have loved to do with her. He was a boring guy without any money so his date ideas weren't that spectacular.

 

“I mean, we could just drive and you just tell me when to stop.” Daniel suggests and sees Jihoon nod in agreement.

 

As the car speeds down the open road, Jihoon’s hair blows crazily in the wind. He’s never been in a roof-less car before and it’s as fun as he imagines. He occasionally looks over at Daniel, who casually steers the vehicle while leaning against the door.

 

Jihoon never really believed in those TV shows where couples can live freely in love, stare at the stars in a field. He’d think the stress of jobs and money would bring them down in a few days, and those fields were probably filled with bugs.

 

Yet for now, he empathizes with that feeling of bliss. Just being with someone without a care in the world. Even though his feelings for Daniel were confusing, he was sure that no matter what, he cared for the other male and loved him as a friend. He knew that somehow fate brought them together and those dreams were meant to be. He didn’t know what for, but he didn’t mind it at all.

 

“Hyung…”

 

“Yeah?” Daniel glances at him before returning his eyes to the road.

 

“Can I ask a personal question?”

 

“Sure Jihoon, I trust you.”

 

“Are you seeing anyone?”

 

“Oh! No, I’m not. I don’t really have the time now.” Daniel is slightly surprised at the question.

 

“What about before? How many have you had?”

 

“3 or 4, nothing very serious though.”

 

“But are you interested in anyone?”

 

“Maybe…” Daniel tries to hide a smile.

 

The road trip continues with a little banter here and there, before they decide to stop at a mall when both their tummies grumble. As they walk down the rows of shops, Jihoon notices people staring and pointing at the pair.

 

“Hyung, you sure you don’t want a mask or something?”

 

“No, it’s fine. What do you wanna eat?”

 

“Um, back then we would get Japanese food a lot.”

 

“Ok then why don’t we go for that?” Daniel points at a stall named Aori Ramen.

 

They approach and a man that looks not much older than Daniel bows and leads them in.

 

“Welcome! I’m Seungri, the owner of this restaurant. Since Mr Kang Daniel is here I’ll let you two into the VIP booth!”

 

Daniel kindly declines but the owner insists and they’re now at a more private table in the restaurant.

 

“Wow, celebrity perks, huh.” Jihoon jokes, grabbing the menu.

 

“You know you could still try, Jihoon. Chasing that dream again?”

 

“I haven’t danced in forever, I’m a bit rusty…I wouldn’t completely bet on my looks either.”

 

“I would! If I were a CEO and saw you I’d sign you immediately! Besides, if you’re ever in Seoul I wouldn’t mind practising with you.” Daniel browses the selections of ramen.

 

“I haven’t been to Seoul in a long while…I didn’t really have an excuse to go back.”

 

“Maybe I should give you one.” Daniel winks and places the menu down.

 

The two settle for the signature meal and wolf down on the delicious bowl of ramen. After the meal, the two head back out and continue shopping.

 

Jihoon can’t shake the feeling that this was like a date. When Jihoon notices a nice hoodie or shoes, Daniel doesn’t hesitate to buy it for him despite his complaints. While walking, Daniel would occasionally put an arm around him or hold him close. He didn’t mind of course, but he was a bit afraid of the attention he could bring. Could Daniel risk being seen like this with him in public?

 

They reach a cinema and decide not to watch a movie, instead heading to the arcade beside it. The loud noises from the various machines fill their ears.

 

“Do you basketball?” Daniel asks as Jihoon shakes his head.

 

“I don’t play often either but I bet I could beat you!” He nudges the younger male.

 

“You’re on!”

 

Daniel inserts two coins into each machine and the balls roll down. The two males grab the basketballs and throw it swiftly at the net ahead of them. Daniel maintains a consistent posture as he throws and scores with relative ease. Jihoon on the other hand is struggling to get even one in. Eventually, they end with Daniel getting a huge lead over Jihoon.

 

“I-It must be the height.” Jihoon makes excuses as Daniel giggles loudly.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon finds himself staring up into the night sky, the dark navy blue dotted with a few twinkles. He's never admired the stars before, always stuck in his room by the time they appear. It's so silent in the area that he could hear Daniel's soft breathing beside him. 

 

They were sitting in the back seat of the car, with Daniel's arm wrapped around Jihoon again. He guesses that Daniel is just used to skinship from his idol life.

 

"I haven't seen a shooting star before, have you?" Daniel's eyes search as Jihoon shakes his head.

 

"I don't want to believe in them anyway. It's like giving false hope that something might actually happen."

 

"Maybe it could motivate you to work towards that wish, you know?" Daniel suggests as Jihoon shrugs.

 

As an hour passes, Daniel decides that he's done admiring the night and they head into the motel they were parked at.

 

Unfortunately (or fortunately), the motel only offers rooms with one large bed, but Daniel’s popularity allows for them to get the best room the staff could find. They step into the room and settle down. After their baths they decide to sleep instead of playing any further.

 

“Can’t you put a shirt on…” Jihoon comments, trying not to look at the bare body under the blanket. The room was pretty much freezing, too.

 

“I always sleep shirtless, sorry.” Daniel apologises, holding the sheet tightly.

 

Jihoon sighs, climbing into bed and drawing an invisible line between them before attempting to fall asleep.

 

Hours pass by slowly and Daniel groans, sitting up after failing to sleep for the 5th time that night. He looks at his phone showing 2am. He sighs and notices some noises coming from beside him. Looking down, Daniel sees Jihoon breathing heavily and muttering under his breath. He looked like he was struggling or experiencing some unpleasant dream again. Suddenly, Jihoon sits up in panic and tries to catch his breath. Daniel pulls him in and pats his head, trying to calm him down.

 

“Hey, hey I’m here. It’s ok, cool down. I’m here.” He assures, holding an arm around the smaller frame of the boy. He feels the rising and falling of Jihoon’s chest slow down until it’s at a steady rate.

 

“Thank you…” Jihoon speaks up after a few minutes.

 

“Is it her again?”

 

Jihoon nods, hands moving to wipe his forehead.

 

“Why are you up?” He looks up at Daniel.

 

“Oh, I can’t sleep. Don’t know why…Maybe because you’re not there.” Daniel continues to brush his hand against Jihoon’s soft hair.

 

“I can’t sleep anymore either…” Jihoon leans his head back against Daniel’s broad shoulder and feels immediate regret when he feels the tight muscles on the back of his head. Daniel looks down and spots something.

 

“Should we do something about that?” Daniel points at a prominent bulge in Jihoon’s shorts. Jihoon’s face goes red and his hands shoot down to cover the spot.

 

“W-what do you mean.”

 

“Why are you turned on, Jihoon-ah?” Daniel questions playfully.

 

“I told you to put a damn shirt on.”

 

“Oh, so it’s me. I’m sorry…maybe I should make up for it somehow.”

 

Jihoon gulps as Daniel places a hand on his thigh. He turns his head and moves close to his ear.

 

“Do you want this? I’ll stop if you say so.” Daniel whispers with a new, seductive tone that he's never heard before. Jihoon can't focus between Daniel's concern and his sultry tone, nodding without hesitation.

 

Daniel takes the signal and presses his lips against Jihoon’s damp neck, eliciting a small whimper from the younger boy.

 

The older male gets excited, and his hands travel up Jihoon’s loose shirt. He caresses the warm skin under the fabric as the younger male shifts about in his hold. Daniel moves his lips to Jihoon’s and presses them together, tongue poking out asking for entrance. Jihoon’s lips part and allows Daniel to kiss him deeper. It was addicting, a feeling that Jihoon probably wouldn't get tired of in the long run.

 

They break off when Daniel pulls Jihoon’s shirt off and their bare chests are touching while they return to kiss. Jihoon’s body feels small against the other boy’s and he wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck.

 

Daniel lowers his waist and their groins rub against each other through the cloth, the sudden sensation causing Jihoon to moan through the kiss. Daniel moves his hips slowly, grinding against Jihoon.

 

It gets torturous for Jihoon as he’s just begging to get his pants off at this point. Daniel seems to pick up on this as his hand reaches down to pull Jihoon’s loose sweatpants off with ease. The older male grabs onto the exposed member and strokes it softly. He feels the younger male squirm in his grip and he smiles before planting his lips back onto Jihoon.

 

Small moans are let out as Daniel gradually increases his hand’s pace.

 

“You’re bigger than I expected.” Daniel growls into Jihoon’s ear, earning a stifled laugh.

 

“Your hand is great.”

 

“I’ll give you something better.”

 

Daniel pushes himself down and eyes Jihoon’s dick intently. His hot breath teases the other boy who was probably yearning for his touch. He gives the tip a light lick and senses Jihoon shuddering at the contact.

  
Kissing it once, Daniel wraps his lips around the head and pushes the shaft down. He hears Jihoon’s whimpers as he lowers himself further and eventually stopping three quarters down, feeling the tip poking at his throat. Daniel begins to move back and forth, coating Jihoon’s member with saliva as he sucks, giving the occasional moan of approval. When he feels like it, he pushes his lips all the way to the base of Jihoon’s shaft and cause him to wince in pleasure.

 

As he progresses with speed, he fondles Jihoon’s balls with one hand and uses the other to stroke while his lips work on the head. The pleasure is better than he ever imagined and Jihoon can feel himself already nearing his climax.

 

“Fuck, hyung, I’m close.” Jihoon shuts his eyes.

 

“Do it.” Daniel raises his head before continuing at a faster rate.

 

After a few steady strokes, Jihoon groans as he shoots his sperm into Daniel’s mouth. The older male feels his mouth fill with the warm liquid and pulls back. He takes a gulp and smacks his lips, shocking Jihoon.

 

“Hyung…”

 

“You taste great, Jihoonie.” Daniel compliments, returning to give it one last lick.

 

“Hyung, what about you?” Jihoon stares at the bulge on Daniel’s pants.

 

“Aww, you’re so thoughtful.” Daniel giggles as he unzips his jeans.

 

Jihoon helps pull it off and is greeted by Daniel’s large cock standing erect.

 

“Wow, it’s bigger than mine.”

 

“Nah, it’s around the same.”

 

“But I don’t know how to do this. It’s my first time doing this.” Jihoon stares back up at Daniel’s face.

 

“Hey, it’s my first time with a guy too. I don’t know how I did it either, I just did.” Daniel shrugs, ruffling Jihoon’s hair.

 

Jihoon kneels on the bed as Daniel stands beside it, and he begins to massage Daniel’s dick. He sees the pleasure on the other boy’s face as a signal to go on and he increases his pace.

 

Jihoon can’t explain but he enjoyed the feeling of jerking Daniel off. Maybe he liked that Daniel was feeling pleasure because of him.

 

With that conviction, he braces himself as he lowers his head and takes the length in his mouth.

 

“Ah, fuck.” Daniel vocalises, startling Jihoon. When he pauses, Daniel rubs his neck telling him to go on.

 

Jihoon can’t take everything and goes as far as he can before pulling back and forth. The taste doesn’t bother him as much as he thought it would and he’s starting to find a rhythm.

 

As he sucks, he suddenly feels Daniel’s hand against the back of his head pushing him closer, and he’s forced to his limit as his nose brushes against Daniel’s skin. He doesn’t choke and somehow manages to take it in. He allows Daniel to move his head, controlling his mouth as he pleases.

 

“I’m gonna cum.” Daniel announces in a low voice. He’s pushed back and leaves his mouth agape as Daniel jerks quickly above him. Shutting his eyes, he hears a loud moan followed by streaks of hot liquid planted on his face and into his mouth. After Daniel calms down from his high and sits beside him in a panting mess, he decides to return the favour and swallows before licking the cum off his lips. There’s some traces left on his cheeks and chest but he isn’t bothered by it.

 

Daniel uses his remaining strength to pull Jihoon down onto the bed and cuddles him. Jihoon reaches for the blanket and wraps them with it.

 

He finally feels drowsy again and admires Daniel’s features once more before shutting his eyes. Before, they only spent their nights together in their dreams. But just for tonight, they’re physically with each other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving comments! I enjoy reading them even if I don't reply ><


	5. Eclipse

Daniel’s phone vibrates rhythmically, causing him to wake up. He looks down at Jihoon’s arm resting against his chest. The sticky feeling is still present on his abdomen but he ignores it for now.

 

Grabbing his phone, he sees Jisung’s number and answers.

 

“Kang Daniel, where the fuck are you?!” Jisung shouts, alarming Daniel.

 

“Woah calm down hyung, let me explain.”

 

“Yeah explain these new articles the media’s posted. We trusted you to STAY in Changwon, Daniel. Not run away with some boy. Where are you?”

 

“Ok, ok. I’m near Daegu.”

 

“What the heck? Alright, we’re getting you bus tickets from Daegu back to Seoul. As soon as possible.”

 

“Wait, hyung, what about him? I can’t just leave him here…”

 

“Ugh, fine. We’ll book him tickets back to his home city.”

 

“Alright, I’ll text you the details. Thanks hyung…” Daniel hangs up.

 

He immediately heads into the browser app and searches his name. Headlines attack him as he scrolls the new articles posted.

 

_Kang Daniel spotted in mall with boy, acting intimate._

_Who is mystery boy spotted with Kang Daniel?_

_Is Kang Daniel secretly dating a guy?_

He rolls his eyes at the sensationalised ‘news’ and clicks on one link. The article outlines some of the things they did at the mall. Following that, he notices that his company has put out a statement claiming that the boy is just a close friend and that he’s on a break.

 

 _Well, they’re not lying._ Daniel thinks as he closes the article and sighs.

 

He turns to see the “mystery boy” sound asleep, still naked under the sheets. He tries not to get turned on again and runs his hand down the boy’s back. Daniel would hate to wake him up after he finally got some sleep from the previous “rough” night but he knew the managers would get more pissed off at any delays.

 

“Jihoon-ah.” Daniel hums sweetly as he brushes some hair out of Jihoon’s face. He watches as Jihoon groans several times, stretching his legs and arms. Jihoon gives a sleepy smile as he meets Daniel’s gaze.

 

“Morning, hyung. What time is it?”

 

“10am…I’m sorry Jihoon, we gotta go.” Daniel gives a sad expression.

 

“Huh? Didn’t you say you’ve got until Sunday?”

 

“I did, but something’s come up and they want me back ASAP. I’m getting tickets from Daegu back to Seoul, and I’ll get you tickets back to Changwon.”

 

“Oh…what came up?” Jihoon tilted his head and Daniel tries to restrain himself from cupping his cheeks.

 

“Maybe check your phone, it’s been blowing up like mine.”

 

Jihoon nods and reaches over for his phone. He first notices a flurry of messages from the group chat with his three friends.

 

‘PARK JIHOON YOU’VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO’

‘Wow, Jihoon you ditched your friends lol’

‘Idk you guys look cute together HAHA I can’t believe what you said was true’

 

He then notices another message from the only other person he still talks to. Or _tries_ to talk to.

 

‘Yo wtf…I saw some articles that says you’re with Kang Daniel??’

 

Eunha’s message is phrased the way she normally texts him. He sighs, disliking how his heart quickens when he sees a notification from her.

 

“Articles? Did they post photos of us or something?” Jihoon looks back up at Daniel who was already picking clothes up to shower.

 

“Yup, and the headlines are a mess.” Daniel laughs it off as if it wasn’t that serious.

 

“Daniel…”

 

The older male’s smile drops when he sees Jihoon’s face riddled with worry.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jihoon shakes his head and waves him off. Daniel is about to enquire further but decides to wash up first.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The car ride to Daegu was too silent for comfort. Daniel found himself peering over every few minutes at the quiet boy. He didn’t know the other well but spent the last few days trying to piece things together. Evidently, Jihoon was the reserved type of person.

 

“Jihoon?”

 

Jihoon doesn’t look back but hums in acknowledgement.  


“Are you always this quiet?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jihoon stops there and figures that Daniel expected him to continue, so he does.

 

“Sorry, I’ve had some really bad experiences with friends. It got to a point where I just avoid making friends altogether, because the only thing harder than meeting new people is keeping friends. Whenever I screw up a friendship, I never bother trying to fix things. There’s only one person I tried that with, even though that same person hurt me more than anyone before…”

 

Daniel sighs, understanding exactly who that person was.

 

“You’ve got friends now though? I mean…other than her.”

 

“I do but I have a feeling I just fucked up once again.” Jihoon bites his lower lip, his anxiety kicking in again. He has to go through this once more.

 

“How about me, Jihoon. Am I a friend?”

 

Daniel waits for a response but doesn’t receive a word. He sighs and figures that Jihoon needs some space to think.

 

After an awkward hour, they arrive at the bus terminal. Daniel drops off his car at the parking lot, an outlet for the same rental company conveniently station there.

 

Daniel picks up their individual tickets and head to the snack bar to wait for their respective buses.

 

“I’m sorry hyung.” Jihoon finally speaks up and Daniel cocks his head I confusion.

 

“But you’ve got nothing to apologise for.”

 

“I’ve got us both into trouble…You’re gonna get reprimanded, this is like your first scandal.”

 

“Hey, you’re not a scandal. The company already said we’re just friends. Don’t worry about it. I really wish I could stay with you, help you through everything but I can’t. I should be the sorry one. Maybe I wasn’t thinking straight when I thought about driving us away. It’s a bit dumb now that I think about it, because Korea isn’t that big anyway. But I enjoyed my time.”

 

“So did I.” Jihoon manages a smile.

 

“And don’t feel too sad about leaving me, ok? We can still meet every night, we both know that our dreams are real-ish. And here, I’ll give you my number. I’ll text you every chance I get. If you ever get lonely, sad or just need someone to talk to, I’ll be here, ok?” Daniel reaches out for Jihoon’s phone, keying in his personal number.

 

“I really wish I could go with you. There isn’t much left for me back there.” Jihoon rests his chin on his palm.

 

“I mean, if it’s what you really want, you could find a holiday or weekend to come to Seoul. Maybe some company will pick you up and you’ll have a real excuse to leave.” Daniel suggests, rubbing Jihoon’s arm caringly before the younger withdraws his hand, concerned with the people staring.

 

“I’ll think about it. I don’t know if I’m cut out for the idol life. I could try but I wouldn’t be able to gel well with others.”

 

“I’ll support you no matter what.”

 

An announcement comes over the speakers for the bus to Changwon departing soon. They head over to the bus stationed at a lot and hug tightly, saying their goodbyes and Daniel constantly showering Jihoon with care, trying to quell his worries. They break off before others get suspicious and Jihoon reluctantly boards the bus.

 

Looking out, Jihoon spots several girls several feet behind Daniel, probably planning to ask for a photo. Daniel’s eyes are instead fixed on him, a pained smile plastered on his face. They only spent two days with each other but it was worth it. Jihoon never felt as alive as he did with Daniel.

 

The bus starts up and begins to inch out of the station. Jihoon waves a last time at the other male, who waves back and grins widely.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daniel is used to the lectures from the managers. He understands that strictness was needed in this industry, so he was numb to the scolding. After some rants about responsibility and spending way too much money in one day, the manager then brought up the subject that snapped Daniel back to reality.

 

“Who’s this boy, anyway?”

 

“Didn’t you guys already give that answer?” Daniel replies with a thinly veiled attitude.

 

“A friend you pick up in Changwon and run away with? The members say they haven’t even seen you two together before. It feels like they know something else but aren’t saying it. Same with you. Look, we trust you but don’t go crazy ok? You need to have boundaries especially with a non-celebrity.”

 

Daniel nods. He thought it’d be easier if Jihoon was a celebrity but he doesn’t want Jihoon to go through all the hardships that come with it.

 

As he enters the apartment, the members fall silent as they turn to look at him.

 

 “You’re back!” Sungwoon speaks up first, relief obvious in his tone.

 

“I’m sorry everyone. I wasn’t thinking straight.” Daniel hangs his head low as he joins them on the sofa.

 

“No, it’s fine. I’m sorry that I raised my voice earlier.” Jisung pats him on the back.

 

“So, the dream guy really exists, huh. What is it between you guys now?” Minhyun asks curiously.

 

“We’re friends, hyung.” Daniel replies, unsure of the real answer himself.

 

“So ya’ll haven’t fucked yet?” Seongwoo asks, earning him a slap on the back from three different members.

 

“No!” Daniel quickly answers in shock.

 

_We technically didn’t._

 

“Anyway, we could all tell from the photos that you were very happy. I haven’t seen you so cheerful since I first met you on Produce.” Jaehwan smiles at Daniel.

 

“Yeah, hyung. Whatever makes you happy, we’ll support you. I mean, we’ve all met him and he seems cool.” Woojin mentions, recalling the fansign.

 

“Thanks guys. Anyway he’s back in Changwon and we can’t really meet each other so it’s fine. We’ll be ok just texting.”

 

“Jeez you make it sound like you two are having a long-distance relationship.” Seongwoo teases.

 

“Friendship.” Daniel corrects, pushing the other male.

 

“But we need to reiterate that you don’t do anything too crazy, alright?” Jisung brings up again, and Daniel nods sincerely.

 

He checks his phone again, and he hasn’t received a word from Jihoon yet. He knows he should let the younger male have some space but he can’t help but worry for him.

 

“We’re going to the gym, you wanna tag along?” Minhyun questions.

 

“Nah, I’m fine. I’ll turn in early.” Daniel gestures for them to leave without him.

 

He made a promise to Jihoon that he’ll sleep normally whenever he can, and he was upholding that deal. After a quick rinse, he jumps into bed and allows sleep to take over.

 

Usually, Daniel finds Jihoon waiting for him in the one dream that would pull him in. Considering that Daniel was the one who always missed his normal sleep schedules, Jihoon would usually be the one who waits. But this time it’s different. Daniel doesn’t feel the familiar pull. His dreams pass by as they normally do. He doesn’t see Jihoon tonight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Monday. The day Jihoon dreaded has arrived. He tried to give himself a reason to not show up for school but remembers there’s a test today that he can’t skip out on. He groans as he shrugs on a hoodie and prepares for school.

 

Despite the sleepless night, Jihoon doesn’t feel too tired. He spent most of the time thinking and staring at the ceiling. They promised each other that they’d sleep more to meet each other, but Jihoon fails at doing so. He notices several texts from Daniel and his other friends begging for his reply. He can’t formulate a reply to any of them as fear creeps up on him. He thinks he should return to his shell again. Now more than ever, he was going to be looked at differently. Not just by the class, but the whole school. Hell, anyone who even remotely cares about Wanna One would know his face now. It doesn’t help that his own face wasn’t forgettable.

 

His heart rate increases with each step he takes towards the school compound. A few students already began to notice him as he crosses the street. Soon, he passes through the gate and he feels a hundred eyes turn to him. Whispers break out as boys and girls alike react to his presence. 

 

Jihoon keeps his head down as he usually does, but more than usual this time. He tries to make zero eye contact as he walk to class.

 

“Jihoon hyung!” He hears a familiar voice call out. He could tell that the three were somewhere nearby and looking for him.

 

He feels bad for having to leave yet another group of friends because of his mistakes but he’s used to it. As he turns to another corridor, he feels the guilt rise up within him as he approaches his classroom.

 

The day goes on in a similar fashion. Even in class, the students peer over at him like he’d grown two heads. He notices his name being dropped occasionally in their chatter but tries not to react. He even has a sense that the teachers know, but are just keeping silent about it. After painstakingly pushing through the day, the final bell rings and Jihoon is the first to grab his bag and leave the class.

 

As he approaches the bus stop he feels his arm grabbed by someone. He turns to see a girl he doesn’t recognize.

 

“Don’t get so close to Daniel. Who the hell are you anyway? He’s got no time to be distracted by you.” She raises her voice, attracting attention that Jihoon doesn’t want. He tries to wrestle his arm away but her grip gets tighter.

 

“Hey! Get away from him!” Jihoon hears yet another familiar voice but it’s someone way worse than the ones he tried to avoid.

 

Eunha pushes the girl away and beckons for Jihoon. The boy looks over at her and sees Eunwoo at a distance behind her. Just the sight of them together makes his blood boil.

 

“I’m not in the mood, Eunha.” Jihoon tries to walk away but Eunha follows.

 

“Are you forgetting that we stay at the same neighbourhood?”

 

“Oh I didn’t forget, it’s just that I assumed you’d be preoccupied.” Jihoon laces the last words with bitterness that was apparent even to her.

 

“Well, I’m going home.” Eunha stops and turns to wave at Eunwoo. Jihoon doesn’t bother looking back, boarding the bus that just arrived.

 

Jihoon knows that Eunha knows her boundaries and wouldn’t let even Eunwoo stop her from being with him. The girl takes a seat beside Jihoon, who blankly stares out the window or any direction other than hers. They haven’t talked even in text form for a while. It was after Jihoon decided that he should stop being the one always initiating conversations first.

 

“You know I still care about you, right?” She starts, arms crossed. Jihoon feels like he’s had this conversation before in his head during the months of anguish after their ‘thing’. Hence, his answers form rather easily.

 

“I don’t know, it seems there are lots of other people you’d prioritise over me.” He thinks about the friends that he’s had to let go because they were closer to her. Even he finds it weird he’s only talking to the source of all his problems.

 

“I don’t prioritise anyone, alright?” Eunha assures but Jihoon rolls his eyes. There’s _obviously_ someone she prioritises.

 

_I just wish you acted as a good friend like you said you were. I wish we could go back to the way we were even before all the feelings got involved. Even if the feelings were there from the beginning._

 

He wanted to say all that but knowing Eunha, she would always answer with a short, awkward answer like “oh” whenever he brought up their relationship or his feelings regarding her.

 

Jihoon could tell that she wasn’t comfortable with those conversations because she feels bad for leading him on and her heart is at a different place now. She also knows that Jihoon hates Eunwoo with a passion despite being fine with him before all that happened and hence didn’t want to trigger him further, knowing his delicate emotional and mental state.

 

He chooses to continue his silence.

 

“I know that you had that trauma from early on as you told me. That’s why you pushed Yerin and the rest away. I sense that you’re doing the same thing again with those friends of yours and I don’t think you should give up so easily.”

 

Jihoon inwardly groans again. As if giving up was so easy with you.

 

“You can tell me what’s wrong, you know. I told you my problems…”

 

 _Sure, as if you didn’t turn to that guy for all your problems first._ Jihoon knows he’s being petty but he doesn’t mind one bit.

 

“It’s stupid, as usual. I’m fine.”

 

Those last two words were repeated to Eunha several times but Jihoon never meant any of them.

 

“Well I’m not gonna ask about Kang Daniel or anything but I get that it’s tough for you to deal with this. But don’t overthink about this whole thing, ok? People aren’t all against you. There are some that care and root for you.”

 

_Funny, that’s exactly what Yerin said about you._

“Anyway…if there’s anything you wanna talk about, now’s the time.”

 

“Maybe I’ll talk if you made more time.” Jihoon blurts out. He didn’t intend to make Eunha feel even more guilty than she was about cancelling all the plans he tried to make. He hates that he still cared about her. He cared way too much about someone who let him down.

 

“I’m really sorry, Jihoon. It doesn’t seem like it, but I really tried.” Eunha states with a sombre tone.

 

Jihoon ponders on this. _Have I been too needy? Did I expect too much from people? Maybe this is why you’ve got no friends, Jihoon._

The next few minutes of torture far exceed what he’s been through today. He’s been failing at getting over her the past months, and her showing up now doesn’t help that case. The hope he’s been holding out and trying to bury is being revived once again as he brings up the courage to look at her once. When she turns and their eyes make contact, he winds his head back and stares out again, face going red.

 

He hates that he loves Jung Eunha. He didn’t like her back then when he thought she was taken, and he shouldn’t now when he knows it’s a fact. But his heart is stubborn. He feels like a piece of shit, hoping that somehow one of them would fuck up – preferably the guy – and she comes back. But he still questions on how she felt about him and if she would even want to come back to him.

 

Sometimes his own heart confuses him. There are days where he feels better and there’s a sliver of hope that maybe he can get over her, and he could try speaking to her regularly again. Then there are those days where he feels complete jealousy and dismay, and he decides to shut himself off from the world once again. Those bad days would sometimes cause him to make wrong, irreversible decisions.

 

As his thoughts continue to run wild, he heaves a sigh of relief when the bus pulls up to their stop. They get off and Jihoon anticipates her next move. The last time they went home together was when they were still a thing, and she had hugged him. He shouldn’t be expecting anything considering the circumstances now but he kind of needed a hug right now, even from her.

 

Just as he thought, she simply gave an awkward smile and waved at him before turning towards her block. He shakes his head and turns back to his own.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon takes a deep breath and pulls the blanket over himself. He was gonna have to face Daniel eventually. He couldn’t worry the other male any longer lest it affected his work.

 

He filters through the dreams, waiting for that special one. That comforting tug overcomes him as he is dragged into a scene. It’s a room he hasn’t seen before but clothes are strewn about messily. As his eyes wander, they land on the figure of none other than Kang Daniel, head hung low as he leaned against his knees.

 

Daniel lifts his head and displays surprise, before lunging forward and grabbing Jihoon tightly. While Jihoon places his arms around him, he makes out a soft sobbing.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here. I was so worried that you went and did some stupid shit.”

 

Daniel releases him and stares at him with watery eyes.

 

“Y-you didn’t, right? You didn’t die and end up stuck in this dream world?”

 

“Shut up, I didn’t die, hyung.” Jihoon laughs.

 

“Are you ok though? Why didn’t you show up last night? What happened today?”

 

Jihoon sighed and sat beside him, considering whether to lean against him or not.

 

“I couldn’t sleep last night…I was afraid of facing you. I’m sure you understand. And well, today went pretty much as well as I expected.”

 

Daniel frowns, crossing his arms.

 

“Why, what happened?”

 

“Now that the whole world knows, the entire school probably put a target on my back. I couldn’t walk three feet without people staring. Someone came over and threatened me too.” Jihoon notices Daniel clenching his fists. He decides not to bring up the most significant part of the day.

 

“I’m sorry Jihoon. This is my fault.”

 

“No, it’s not. It’s no one’s fault that people act this way. How about you, what did the managers do?”

 

“Me? I guess I’m fine. I just got scolded by the managers but it’s nothing new. You’re in the clear as far as the management goes. The members like you too.”

 

“They do?” Jihoon questions. He didn’t remember being particularly affectionate to the rest during the fansign.

 

“Yeah, things are fine here. I wish it was the same for you. I’m sorry I’m not there.”

 

“Stop apologising, hyung.” 

 

"Either way, you'll have to handle those things yourself for now...But I'll be here alright? Please promise to call me tomorrow?"

 

"Promise."

 

They sit there silently for a while. It seems that Daniel is waiting for Jihoon to carry on with another topic that was bothering them, but Jihoon isn't prepared to start.

 

“I wish you were here.” Daniel murmurs.

 

“Me too. I kinda wish I had followed my dreams. Maybe I’d be an idol by now and we could be closer with less scrutiny.”

 

Suddenly, they feel themselves pulled and they’re separated again. This time however, Jihoon isn’t brought immediately back into reality. Instead his dreams continue. He seems to want to wake up but can’t. As he moves along more dreams, he senses the same pull again.

 

_Twice in one night?_

 

But this time it’s a different sensation. He makes out two different dreams in the distance and feels himself being pulled in both directions. He can gravitate between one or the other, as if he had a choice.

 

As he approaches, he can vaguely make out what the settings are. He turns to the left and sees a familiar looking stage. Flipping around, he sees the dreaded school hallway where his worst memories took place.

 

_Fuck that!_

He pushes his mind towards the stage and feels the same reality set in as the blinding lights hit him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The final notes of a song he identifies as Pick Me plays, and he clears his mind enough to make out where he is. It’s the stage where the Produce 101 contestants first performed this song. Around him are 100 other trainees in the final pose of the dance.

 

He doesn’t know why he’s here or what he’s doing but he’s thankful he didn’t have to dance because he didn’t learn this (and he was out of breath already). However, his gratefulness is short lived when a camera begins to move towards him.

 

_Shit, Jihoon, do something._

As the confetti falls and the camera focuses on him, he puts on a wide smile and winks.

 

The lights blind him once again and he’s finally dragged back to reality.

 

He wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, not one he’s been in before. Confused, Jihoon sits up and looks around. He notices a bed across from his and another boy already awake and looking at his phone.

 

“Park Woojin?” Jihoon voices in disbelief.

 

“What? You don’t want me as a roommate anymore?” Woojin looks nonchalant as he glances up at him.

 

_Roommate?!_

“W-What am I doing here?”

 

“Whoa, Jihoon are you ok? Did you forget we moved into this new apartment?” Woojin puts his phone down.

 

“The hell is going on? Where’s Daniel?”

 

“Daniel hyung’s in the other apartment with Seongwoo hyung. Why, you wanna switch? That’s surprising.” Woojin sulks.

 

“Um, please bring me to him. Please.”

 

Woojin seems apprehensive but his concern takes over, and he leads Jihoon over to the next apartment. As they enter, Jihoon sees Daniel across the living room and bolts towards him, hugging him tight, catching everyone by surprise.

 

“Uh, Jihoon-ah. What’s up?” Daniel gives him a look, foreign to the ones he usually got. His short embrace is broken when Daniel pushes him back.

 

“Hyung, why am I here?”

 

“Because you live here?” Daniel raises an eyebrow.

 

“Huh?! Why am I living with Wanna One?”

 

“What are you talking about? You’ve always been a part of Wanna One.”

 

_What-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure where this story will end but I've got some ideas lined up already so it should be able to go on. Thanks for reading!


	6. Dreams Come True

The room falls silent as Jihoon tries to process the situation. It’s broken when a few more boys emerge from their rooms.

 

“Daehwi? Jinyoung? What the fuck are you guys doing here?” Jihoon’s voice raises higher than he’s used to.

 

“What? Did he forget the arrangement?” Daehwi turns to Woojin who looks equally clueless.

 

Guanlin steps out of his room and Jihoon feels like he’s losing it.

 

“Ok, am I in another one of those dreams?” Jihoon asks with a nervous laugh, looking up at nothing in particular.

 

“No? Jihoon, are you ok?” Jisung asks, placing a hand on the younger boy’s forehead.

 

“I think the stress has gotten to him. I don’t know why now, though.” Jaehwan suggests.

 

“Alright, Jihoon, sit down. Maybe some breakfast will help.” The leader advises.

 

The eleven of them are gathered at the massive dining table, and most of them are constantly shooting glances at Jihoon.

 

“So, Jihoon…what’s on your mind?” Sungwoon speaks up, grabbing everyone’s attention. Jihoon tries to string together some sentences that don’t make him seem like a complete madman.

 

“Let me get this straight…I’m in Wanna One and so is Daehwi, Jinyoung and Guanlin?”

 

The group collectively nods slowly.

 

“Wait, why are we being singled out?” Guanlin questions, and the other two shrug.

 

“Yes, Jihoon. Did you forget? Produce 101, the infamous wink boy who shot to number one and never left the top 3?” Seongwoo speaks like a news reporter while motioning with his hands.

 

“I was number one?!” Jihoon nearly yells, shocking the others.

 

“No, you were number two…Daniel was first.” Minhyun corrects. Jihoon nods and looks over at the mentioned person. Daniel doesn’t seem to look up from his food. In fact, Daniel hasn’t made any eye contact with him the entire morning. There’s a strange tension between them that didn’t exist before, and it sort of confirms that this wasn’t the Daniel that he knew.

 

“So I’m an idol? What company am I in?”

 

“Maroo Entertainment. Jihoon are you sure you didn’t hit your head? How do you forget the past few years of your life?”

 

“No, hyung, don’t you see? He knows about us and about Wanna One but he doesn’t recall his idol life. So…” Daehwi acts like a lightbulb just lit up in his head.

 

“So he’s from an alternate reality!” Jinyoung finishes, following the same train of thought. Though this is shortly followed by several loud chuckles.

 

“You young guys have wild imaginations. I’m sure there’s a more reasonable explanation for this.” Sungwoon rejects the idea.

 

“Maybe he’s just acting for attention.” Daniel suggests quietly as he gets up and leaves the table. The atmosphere drops suddenly, and the previously lively room falls quiet again. The boys give each other uneasy looks, and Jihoon feels left out on it.

 

“I think I’m gonna clear up and head to bed. Maybe I’ll get better when I wake up.” Jihoon bows slightly before standing up.

 

“H-hey, Jihoon, it’s ok! I’ll clear it up for you, just head to bed!” Seongwoo hurriedly interjects.

 

“It’s fine, hyung, I’ll be f-“

 

“No! Really, it’s no problem at all!” The other male smiles awkwardly. Jihoon frowns, feeling something is amiss. He ignores Seongwoo and proceeds to the kitchen.

 

Jihoon spots Daniel’s broad back at the sink, and the sound of water running against cutlery is heard. He clears his throat as he appears beside Daniel, placing his plate down. The older male glances at Jihoon’s hands and back at the dishes.

 

“Hyung, are you alright?”

 

Daniel simply nods, expression unwavering.

 

“Um, I need your help.” Jihoon tries again.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ve got schedules today.”

 

“Please, it’s really important.”

 

“Don’t you have your date? I’m sure she can help you.” Daniel says sternly.

 

_Date?_

Jihoon scratches his head and watches as Daniel sets the plates down and walks out of the kitchen. He places his plates down and follows but is promptly stopped by Woojin.

 

“Hey, um, Jihoon! Are you prepared for your schedules today?” Woojin looks at Jihoon with the same nervousness as Seongwoo had.

 

“What? You mean my date? Who is she anyway?” Jihoon asks. At least he picked up on the gender.

 

“Christ, Jihoon, that’s not nice.” He clicks his tongue.

 

“Whatever. Can you at least tell me what’s up with Daniel hyung?”

 

“Uh. Oh shit, look at the time! You better go back to the room and get dressed before you’re late!” Woojin looks at an imaginary watch and drags Jihoon back to their dorm.

 

Upon arrival, Woojin shoves Jihoon into the room and shuts the door behind him.

 

_Why the hell is everyone here acting so weird. I mean, the whole thing is weird… I’ll just play this out until I hopefully wake up._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon finds himself in a car with tinted windows, bringing him on the roads of Seoul that he isn’t familiar with. He feels the urge to ask his driver where they’re headed to but decides that even he wouldn’t disclose the location.

 

_Is this a dream? Did I end up in a coma somehow and now I’m stuck in this place?_

Jihoon tries to recall any events from the night before.

 

_All I remember is being at the Produce 101 stage for some reason, and then I winked…then I ended up here. Did I end up in an alternate universe because of that dream? What about Daniel…_

 

They turn into an empty alley and the car stops beside a wooden door. After a few seconds of silence, the driver clears his throat and Jihoon realises he has to get out.

 

“Um, thank you.” Jihoon looks at the driver through his rear-view mirror and is returned with a raised eyebrow. Before the awkwardness gets worse, he slides open the door and steps out.

 

The car promptly drives off, leaving Jihoon alone in that alley.

 

_I wonder who's my date. Since I'm an idol here, it must be someone famous as well. Is it SinB? Oh shit, what if it's Taehyung._

He plucks up the courage and approaches the door, but before he can knock, the door swings open and he’s greeted by a well-dressed female.

 

“Welcome, sir, your table is ready. Your partner is here, as well.” She steps aside to allow room for him to enter. Jihoon nods and steps in, wondering if he’s under-dressed for this establishment.

 

She leads him past some corridors, eventually reach a sliding glass door. She knocks and bows before walking away.

 

Jihoon unconsciously clears his throat and checks his outfit despite not knowing who his date is. The door slides open and he sees just who exactly it was.

 

_Of course it’s you…_

Eunha stands before him in a casual blue dress, makeup heavier than he usually saw her in. She flashes him a smile, and takes his hand pulling both of them in.

 

The room isn’t large but houses a comfortable sofa surrounding a glass table, and a big television on the wall.

 

As he sits down, his already elevated heart rate skyrockets when he feels Eunha’s lips crash onto his. He would never have imagined kissing her, and yet now her small hands are resting on his shoulders as her soft lips are pressed against his own.

 

 _Holy shit._ Jihoon thinks as his eyes remain wide open. This definitely wasn’t the Eunha he knew as well.

 

Eunha leans back and tilts her head in an adorable manner, and Jihoon has to control the urge to pull her back for more.

 

“Jihoon, are you alright? You’re much less active than you usually are.”

 

“I-I can be more active…If you want.” Jihoon stutters through his words, feeling his face burn up.

 

Eunha chuckles and takes a seat beside him, lifting the glass of tequila off the table.

 

“You want a drink?” She asks, taking a sip and waving the glass at his face.

 

“Um, no I don’t drink.” He shakes his head.

 

“Hmm, you’re really different today, Jihoon. Are you sure things are ok? Is it…him?”

 

“Him?” _Does she mean Daniel?_

“You know who I’m talking about. How are things back at your dorm?”

 

“Uh, fine!” Jihoon tries to stay as convincing as he can as she sets her glass down.

 

“That’s good. Mine is a mess, as usual. Yuju got into a fight with SinB. Again. But it’s not that big.”

 

_So she’s in GFriend. Obviously she’d be in the group that we both love. This world is really something._

“Anyway, they should be fine by now. Especially since you’re coming over later. You’re still up for it though, right? I don’t want to force you.” Eunha gives him a concerning look.

 

“Coming over? To GFriend’s dorm? Yeah, sure!” Jihoon doesn’t even think about passing on the chance to meet his favourite girl group.

 

“Good! Cos I went over to yours last time and well, I can tell **some** people weren’t too happy about it.” Eunha emphasises the words to bring an idea across that Jihoon doesn’t catch.

 

“Well, it’s probably because it’s a big group so there’s bound to be someone who isn’t happy.” Jihoon tries to make up an excuse and he doesn't know why. Maybe he’s just used to caring too much about Eunha.

 

Eunha nods and lies against Jihoon. He hesitates, knowing that if this was real Eunha would be attached and this would be wrong. He tries to fathom that he's actually getting a chance to hold her again. Finally, his hand naturally finds its way around her and holds her tighter. He knows how much he missed this and is savouring every moment.

 

"You're holding me really tightly." Eunha whispers, causing him to loosen his grip immediately.

 

"Sorry."  _It's just that I'm too afraid to let you go._

 

“It's fine. You know, we’ve still got two hours…This place is really private as well.” Eunha mentions and Jihoon is trying to believe what she’s insinuating.

 

“W-what are you saying…” Jihoon stutters as his cheeks turn red in an instant.

 

“What? You’re always the one who insists on it…I’m surprised we haven’t started yet, knowing you. It's safer to do it here than back in my dorm, anyway.”

 

 _Oh god, are we really doing this?_ Jihoon knows just what he wants to answer as he feels himself already getting hard. Just then, his stomach grumbles loudly and Eunha giggles, sitting upright.

 

“Well, looks like you’re more hungry than horny. Let’s eat instead.” Eunha reaches over for the phone and orders some dishes he’s never heard of. Jihoon rolls his eyes, hating his own stomach for cockblocking him.

 

She turns back and pushes him down playfully. As she falls above him, their lips connect again, and Jihoon lets his hands roam her body.

 

_If this is a dream, I suddenly don't want to wake up. Whatever this is, it really doesn't help me in getting over her._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The fancy car rolls up to an apartment building carpark. Eunha looks warily around before sliding open the door. She signals for him to follow and they dart into the elevator.

 

“Don’t be nervous alright?” She flashes a reassuring grin, with the usual cute tone she held.

 

Jihoon nods as the doors slide open. The small hallway towards the sole door ahead is empty and their footsteps echo across the walls. She fishes out her keycard and taps it against the handle. It clicks and she steps in, holding onto his hand.

 

“Eunha unnie is back!” He sees Umji announce excitedly.

 

“And with her boyfriend!” Yerin shouts.

 

_Oh, Yerin’s here too._

The members bow to him and he does the same, trying to contain his inner fanboy. They proceed back to playing the console game while Sowon steps out of the kitchen.

 

“Oh, hi Eunha. And Jihoon. Nice to meet you.” Sowon bows slightly, holding a less welcoming expression than the rest did.

 

“We’ll just be in my room.” Eunha doesn’t hesitate in pulling Jihoon away.

 

“Don’t fuck in our room, unnie!” SinB shouts, eyes not leaving the TV screen.

 

“Shut up!” Eunha yells and closes the door behind her.

 

Jihoon notices the room seems to be split in two. One half is filled with cute colors and soft, girly objects. The other looks sleek and almost like a boy’s room, obviously belonging to SinB.

 

“Make yourself at home. But don’t touch SinB’s stuff. She will literally kill you. Oh and yeah, we can’t fuck here.” Eunha goes to organise her table.

 

“Um, yeah…Are you close to Yerin by the way?” Jihoon tries to start a conversation.

 

“Average, I guess? Well, you know who I want to be closer to.” She replies, taking a seat beside him on her bed. He tries to hide his cluelessness as he pulls her in for a hug.

 

“Sowon seems abit cold, is she always like this?” Jihoon asks, feeling Eunha tense up at the mention of her name.

 

“Not really? I’ve only seen her like this recently. I think she just hates guys in general because of some bad relationship in the past or something. That’s why you’re here anyway, mission accomplished.” She pats his thigh.

 

_Mission? What am I here for?_

 

Before he can continue, she leans in close and begins to kiss him again. He doesn’t mind one bit, parting his lips and allowing their tongues to make contact.

 

Jihoon feels he can’t get tired of Eunha’s lips, hands and body against his. His heart feels full, even though part of him knows this is too good to be true.

 

As they make out on her bed, the door opens. They pause and swiftly turn their heads, catching a glimpse of Sowon just as she’s shutting the door again.

 

Eunha clears her throat and gets off Jihoon. He doesn’t know if he should feel alright or not.

 

“Oh no, what if I took it too far.” Eunha looks back at him with a worried expression.

 

The door opens again but SinB stands before them this time, looking nervous.

 

“Um, guys, dinner’s ready.” She awkwardly mutters, lacking the usual confidence that she exuded. Before turning back to the living room, she gives Eunha an urgent gesture.

 

Eunha puts out a hand and Jihoon takes it. She leads him back out and to the dining table, where their hands part once everyone notices their presence.

 

“Oh, Jihoon, sit beside me!” Yerin points at the two empty seats beside her.

 

He smiles and takes his seat, Eunha settling to his left. He sees Yuju and SinB in front of him seemingly fine with each other. Sowon is at the corner, trying to look busy talking to Umji. He feels the situation familiar, just like how Daniel acted that morning.

 

“Jihoon, how’s Daniel? He was my pick!” SinB asks.

 

“He’s-”

 

“Hey, that’s not nice. Jihoon was in the show too, you know!” Eunha interrupts and SinB pouts.

“Well, we all know who Eunha picked.” Yerin jokes and most of the table chuckles.

 

“Can we talk about other stuff? I’m sure Jihoon doesn’t like talking too much about himself.” Eunha suggests with her mouth full.

 

“Jihoon, I heard you liked us?” Umji changes the topic and Jihoon is thankful that it’s one that he can easily manage.

 

“Yes, I really enjoy all of your music! Your choreographies are just top notch. I really like your new comeback too, Time for the moon night is amazing.”

 

The members freeze and stare at him, and Jihoon gives a confused expression, wondering if he said something wrong.

 

“Wait…How did you know our next comeback song? We haven’t even finished recording…” Yuju asks suspiciously.

 

“W-well obviously I told him! I’m so excited for this song, you know?” Eunha laughs, shrugging it off. Jihoon decides to play along and nods.

 

“We should be more careful about revealing our secrets to random people.” Sowon speaks up before clearing her plate and moving to the kitchen.

 

The table falls silent as they exchange glances. Eunha sighs, holding onto Jihoon’s hand under the table.

 

“With that…I think Jihoon needs to head back right about now.” She stands and Jihoon follows suit.

 

“Aw, we were gonna play some video games. I heard Jihoon games a lot.” Yerin sulks.

 

“Uh, thank you everyone for your hospitality. Maybe next time?” Jihoon smiles and they cheer. Eunha shakes her head in amusement and leads Jihoon to the front door.

 

“Bye, Jihoon! Say hi to Daniel for me!” SinB shouts and earns another ‘shut up’ from Eunha.

 

As they exit the lift, Jihoon feels his phone vibrate. He pulls it out and sees an unknown number’s text which reads his location and the driver’s estimated arrival time.

 

“It’s 5 minutes away.” Jihoon reads out as Eunha wraps her arms around his waist.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

 

“Yep.” Jihoon pretends to know the plans they made.

 

“Don’t stress yourself out alright?”

 

Jihoon hums in acknowledgement, petting her hair. He feels a sense of uncertainty creep up on him. He knows this is some weird dream or something that just isn’t real, but he feels the need to ask anyway, just to be sure.

 

“Eunha…Do you love me?”

 

The girl pulls back and looks at him intently, with a slight confusion in her pretty eyes.

 

“Is this a test?”

 

“Um…no?” Jihoon feels a lump in his throat.

 

“Well, no…No I don’t.” Eunha states without much guilt.

 

Jihoon just feels like his whole mind is falling apart at this point. Eunha senses something amiss and speaks up again.

 

“Isn’t that what we fleshed out from the start? Or…are you starting to feel that way for me?”

 

Before he can form a sentence, a car drives up to them. It’s the same license plate as the one in the text.

 

“I’m sorry, Jihoon. We’ll talk more tomorrow, ok?” Eunha pats his arm, looking around before planting a kiss on his cheek. This time it feels less meaningful than those before.

 

As he steps into the car, the reality dawns on him again. This wasn’t his Daniel, and this wasn’t his Eunha. This wasn’t his world.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After wandering about the hallways, he finds a familiar door. He doesn’t recall which apartment was his but he decides to try his luck. He rings the doorbell and waits.

 

The door flings open to reveal Daniel, whose smile immediately drops upon seeing Jihoon.

 

“Your apartment’s that way.” Daniel points before closing the door.

 

_Yeah this definitely isn’t my Daniel._

 

Jihoon turns and rings the doorbell to his side, and Woojin lets him in.

 

“So, how’d it go? How were the girls? Jisung hyung is so jealous!” Woojin nudges at his shoulder.

 

“It was alright, Woojin. Sorry, but I’m really tired.” Jihoon gives an apologetic look before heading to their room.

 

He faces the bed he woke up on and plops down on it. He fishes out his phone, seeing it’s the latest model and thankfully came with facial recognition lest his password was different in this world.

 

He heads to the messenger app and scrolls far down to find Daniel’s chat. They hadn’t texted for a month. As he looks through the old messages, he sees that they started out warmly but it gradually became colder, devolving into strictly professional texts.

 

He visits Eunha’s chats and sees some heartwarming words of encouragement. He’s still perplexed by her declaration earlier but tries to find out as much as he can from the texts. They didn’t seem to let anything on other than being a normal couple, but there were strange messages they relay to each other about a ‘him’ and a ‘her’.

 

He then sees a group chat with the same three people he called friends, and it reminds him of his own reality.

 

_If this is a dream, what happens if I sleep here? Do I wake up? Or is this really a different reality?_

Jihoon decides not to hold it off any longer and lies back, easily falling asleep in the comfortable bed.

 

The dreams go on as they normally did, with memories he didn’t find unfamiliar. That drag is felt once again and he’s pulled into a dream.

 

He finds himself on a road surrounded by empty fields. It’s the same one he and Daniel were on in the car.

 

He notices Daniel’s figure and sprints towards it. As he gets closer he notices Daniel’s expression is one of disappointment and anger.

 

_Oh no, is it this world’s Daniel?_

“Daniel…”

 

“Save it, Jihoon. Apparently promises mean nothing to you. I spent the whole day trying to call you and waiting for your reply. I even stopped recording a show just to try and get a hold of you. I worried my ass off even though you reassured me that day.” Daniel rants, and Jihoon understands that this was in fact his Daniel.

 

“I get that you’re sorting out your feelings and you’re handling everything at school on your own, but I’m just trying to be here for you and care for you. A simple text reply or anything that showed me you’re fine would’ve sufficed. I almost jeopardised my entire group’s schedule because of you. If you had that night with me in bed because you’re just trying to avoid your feelings, that’s fine with me. But throwing me aside, even as just a friend, is painful Jihoon. Even though you’ve done it before but I’m here to tell you it fucking hurts because I truly care about you.”

 

Jihoon sees Daniel’s tears drip down onto the concrete and he feels his heart shatter. He felt so uplifted the entire day but guilt engulfs him when he realises he forgot about Daniel. His Daniel.

 

“Daniel, wait, please. I need to explain. It’s important.”

 

“No, Jihoon. If there’s anything that’s so important, you’ll tell it to me in real life.” Daniel ignores Jihoon’s begging and they’re pulled apart again.

 

Jihoon feels hopeless and confused. He’s in a world that’s perfect, he’s an idol and in the same group as Daniel, he’s also ‘dating’ the girl he loved so much. Yet despite getting everything he wished for, Jihoon knew that everything was wrong.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Nielwink is too bleak in this one, we'll get more into 'other Daniel' in the next chapter!


	7. Moon U

Jihoon gets up with a throbbing headache, and his eyes are damp from the painful dream he had. He peers over to see Woojin still soundly asleep.

 

He knows he fucked up, feeling immense guilt from having the time of his life while neglecting Daniel. Part of him knows it’s not entirely his fault since he really had no clue how to get out of here. But now he’s determined to figure that out as soon as possible.

 

As he quietly leaves the room, he ponders on what he plans to do about everything. He’s stuck in this world and though he’s got everything he wants, he doesn’t seem to want to stay. His version of Daniel is mad at him and probably not going to see him anytime soon. And this version of Daniel…is right in front of him.

 

Daniel jumps as he sees Jihoon and pretends to seem busy, grabbing condiments from the table.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jihoon asks, acting as cold as Daniel treated him.

 

“I’m…borrowing things to put on my bread.”

 

“You’re gonna put mustard and barbeque sauce on your bread?”

 

“Whatever.” Daniel rolls his eyes and turns back to the front door. Jihoon feels he’s had enough of this Daniel and decides it’s time to confront him. If he can’t go back to his own Daniel he’ll have to at least befriend this one.

 

Before Daniel can make it to the end of the corridor, Jihoon pushes him against the wall, causing him to drop the bottles of sauce.

 

“The fuck are you doing?!” Daniel bellows, voice echoing off the walls.

 

“Hyung, what did I do to make you act this way? I really don’t remember.”

 

“Oh, you really can’t tell? Are you that thick-skinned, you can’t even admit what you’ve been doing. Well, you tell me, Park Jihoon. Why is it you seemed so warm and nice during Produce 101 but right after it ended you just became completely cold towards only me? I tried my best to stay close to you but all you do is push me away. The only reason I can think of is that you’re unhappy about me taking your first place spot, but I thought you’d be more mature than that. At least, mature enough to let it go and not continue your pettiness. And look at you now, putting on some memory loss act to try and win me back again? What happened, did Eunha break up with you or something? Because I’m not gonna be your emotional punching bag.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t know how to respond. Mainly due to the fact that he doesn’t know what the Jihoon of this world did or wants. And he’s also speechless because he’s just been screamed at by two different Daniels in one morning.

 

Daniel shakes his head and picks the bottles up, moving to his door and slamming it behind him. 

 

Jihoon leans against the wall, rubbing his temples. He doesn’t know who he is in this world and who he can talk to. He turns his phone on and searches for the one person he thinks he can trust here.

 

‘Jihoon! Don’t forget, it’s 12pm at the café!’ A text from Eunha reads.

 

After dressing up and heading out, Jihoon finds himself dropped off at a quiet café in a different part of town. As his car drives off, he spots the familiar short-haired brunette seated at the edge of the balcony. She waves cheerfully as she sips on her beverage.

 

Jihoon climbs the wooden stairs and takes a seat beside her, noticing that the area is rather empty.

 

“Yeah, no one really comes here. That’s why we meet here often.” Eunha says, reading his expression clearly.

 

“Ah…” Jihoon nods.

 

“You know, I don’t recall telling you about Time for the moon night. How did you know that’s our next song.” Eunha enquires.

 

“Uh, well…I guess you were drunk at the time, too drunk to remember. You told me you were doing it.” Jihoon comes up with some lie, and Eunha doesn’t seem to believe it.

 

"You know you can tell me everything, right? Like you always do.” Eunha brushes her hand against the back of his neck.

 

Jihoon’s mind races as he contemplates what to say. He questions whether he should pour everything out and maybe get some answers as well.

 

“Ok. Let’s just say, hypothetically, that I’m not from this world. Not like an alien or something, I’m Park Jihoon, just that where I’m from, I’m just a normal kid. And so are you. A lot of things are different. Suddenly I’m here and I can’t get back. I don’t know how, so I’m confused about everything that’s happening.” Jihoon explains, waiting for her reaction.

 

Eunha seems to be deep in thought as she continues drinking her coffee. She sets the cup down and looks back up into his eyes.

 

“Ok, then…like some parallel world? I’m guessing you like me in this other world.”

 

Jihoon gulps, nodding slowly. At this point he doesn’t know what he’s feeling for Eunha at all.

 

“Alright, let me explain what’s going on here. You and me, we’re dating, but not because we love each other. We’re together but only because we’re trying to replace someone in our hearts that we can’t gain. We kiss, we have sex and we go on dates, but it’s only to satisfy the physical feeling. Both of us are ideal, and fans would even ship us. I guess we both like each other in some way but in our hearts, nobody can really replace them.”

 

Jihoon’s jaw drops as Eunha describes their situation.

 

“…And who do we like.”

 

“Well, I like Sowon. She always dotes on me and acts so lovingly but she’s a literal goddess. Guys are clamouring for her and I don’t think I could ever live up to her expectations. And for you, well, it’s Kang Daniel.”

 

Jihoon was expecting that name and it still comes as a surprise.

 

“So I like Daniel hyung?”

 

“Yes. You told me you liked him since you met him in Produce 101 and it grew throughout the show. Then he shot to number 1 and you guys debuted. Suddenly you felt like he was unattainable because he’s the nation’s pick so you decided to avoid him.”

 

“That explains why he’s so pissed at me.”

 

“What about you, Park Jihoon? What’s your story in your hypothetical world?”

 

“Um…To put it simply, I liked you and got together with you for 10 days, but you went back to someone named Cha Eunwoo and I couldn’t get over you for months.”

 

“Cha Eunwoo from ASTRO?” Eunha asks.

 

_God, even he’s in a group._

 

“Yeah, anyway, Wanna One is 7 members where I’m from, and Daniel is still the center. One night I dreamt a dream so real about him, and it turns out that we were actually sharing dreams. Long story short, we met in real life before I somehow ended up here.”

 

“Ah, and what’s the problem?”

 

“What makes you think there’s a problem?” Jihoon cocks his head.

 

“There’s usually a problem to these kinds of stories.”

 

“You’re right. Part of me is starting to like Daniel, and I can tell he sort of likes me too. But a big part of my heart is still clamouring to the hope that the Eunha from my world will come back. I mean, even in this world I’m dating you but it’s fake love.” Jihoon pouts, and Eunha gives him an apologetic look.

 

“So your feelings aren’t sorted out. If I heard correctly, you’re getting the chance to be with the biggest idol in the country but you’re still not over some girl who’s already attached?”

 

“When you say it like that it kinda sounds stupid but yeah.” Jihoon laughs sheepishly.

 

“Well, in my opinion you should open your heart up. I don’t know Daniel well but you could try being in a relationship with him, even though it’s hard considering you’re not an idol and he is.” Eunha holds his hands caringly.

 

“I want to, but I don't want to repeat your-Eunha's- mistakes. She led me on because she didn't sort her feelings out and now I'm broken. I don't want to do that to Daniel."

 

"Yeah, I understand your dilemma. But maybe that's why you're here, Jihoon. Maybe the universe is just trying to show your heart that maybe you and me just aren’t meant to be truly in love with each other. And now it’s showing you a better path. We shouldn’t be held back by things when a better future could lie right in front of us.”

 

Jihoon takes in that thought, feeling bittersweet about it. _Maybe Eunha and I just aren’t meant to be together._

 

“So you’re saying I need to win over this Daniel to get back to my world? That’s gonna be real tough.”

 

“I’m sure you can do it, Jihoon. Just take it as trying it out and seeing if you like it before going for the real thing.”

 

“What about you? Are you gonna try with Sowon?”

 

“I don’t think it’s possible…” Eunha twirls her finger around his.

 

“I really think she likes you, Eunha. Yesterday she just seemed jealous when she saw me, and her reaction to us kissing obviously shows she doesn’t like us together.”

 

“Yeah but I just thought she hated men, that’s all.”

 

“You can do it, Eunha. You two are already close, just let on your feelings more and maybe it can work out.”

 

“Thank you, Jihoon, maybe I will. You need to get back to your world, so you should try.”

 

“Yeah, but I need to do it quick. How am I gonna win over this guy who hates me.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The car stops at a building and Jihoon hesitates to exit. It wasn’t the entrance of their apartment building, but some office building. Jihoon eventually leaves and enters the front door. Thankfully, he sees Woojin at the lift lobby and follows him up the stairs.

 

“Jihoon, you can tell me your problems, you know?” Woojin says breathlessly as they climb the flight of steps.

 

“Kang Daniel.” Jihoon mutters.

 

“Well, that much is obvious. I don’t know what happened to you two after the show. You guys were so, so close up until debut. Then things turned sour. I remember you were the first one starting to act cold and Daniel tried his best. I won’t pry into your feelings but I hope it’s not what I think it is.”

 

“Jealousy?” Jihoon suggests a word and Woojin wordlessly acknowledges.

 

They reach their destination and push open the glass doors, revealing the other members gathered in front of some older staff.

 

“Good, you’re all here. Now, the concert is in 5 days. I hope everyone is prepared. You’ve enjoyed a few days break now it’s time to work harder than ever.”

 

The boys all nod but there’s still an uncertainty lingering, and Jihoon knows exactly what it is.

 

“Um, sir, I think Jihoon might not be well enough for it.” Jaehwan raises his hand and all eyes turn to the younger boy.

 

“Y-yeah…I kind of forgot the dance steps. And my lines.”

 

“So you somehow forgot everything.” The manager states.

 

“Yes, basically.”

 

“Unbelievable. Well we can’t just take you out, people would be pissed. Alright, since the team is fine on their own, we’ll just need one member to come and help you refresh your memory. Who’ll that be?” The manager looks around as some members begin to volunteer.

 

“I want Kang Daniel.” Jihoon speaks up and the room falls silent again. He glances at Daniel, who had a defeated expression.

 

“Daniel, are you up for it?”

 

“Sir, I think I can-“

 

“It’s fine, Seongwoo. I’ll do it.” Daniel interrupts, and peers at Jihoon with a cold expression.

 

“Excellent. You two can go start practising. I suggest you brush up on your choreography first.”

 

The members wave to the two boys uneasily as Daniel leads Jihoon down to the dance studio. The trip down the stairs were silent as expected, allowing Jihoon to formulate his plan. He didn’t have much time before reaching to think of what to do, and he didn’t want to delay any longer.

 

Daniel pushes the door open and flicks the lights and air-conditioning on. Jihoon recognises the studio from their dance practices and he is surprised at how it didn’t smell too bad. Daniel stops in the middle of the room and places his bottle down. He turns and stares at Jihoon with the same cold expression he held.

 

“Park Jihoon. Please don’t be selfish. Don’t waste our time or jeopardise this concert because of some petty thing. If you hate me that much you just need to wait a few more months and then we’re done.” Daniel sounded more tired than angered at this point.

 

“Hyung, please trust me. I really don’t remember. It seems weird but I can’t recall.”

 

Daniel stares at him with scepticism riddled on his expression, before sighing and throwing his hands up in defeat.

 

“Well, something’s definitely different. You’ve spoken more to me these two days than you have in weeks. Anyways, let’s start with Beautiful. We’ll begin with the chorus. I’ll sing and you show me how much you remember.”

 

Jihoon moves to stand beside him and looks at their reflection in the mirror. He notices how Daniel’s body dwarfs his own.

 

Thankfully, Jihoon’s watched enough of the dance practices to vaguely pick up on some moves. As Daniel hums the song, Jihoon realises that Daniel hasn’t sung to him before, and he loves the sound of his voice.

 

“Hello? Don’t just stand there.” Daniel reprimands and Jihoon apologises.

 

The older male starts again and Jihoon tries to emulate the moves from his head. As he finishes the chorus, he looks at Daniel who seemed like one of the trainers from Produce 101.

 

“Alright, at least you can remember the basics but you’re really lacking the details. Here.”

 

Daniel demonstrates the hand motion and Jihoon follows, his arm angles slightly off.

 

“No, it needs to be less straight.”

 

Jihoon cocks his head and sees the other male sigh. As he stares confusingly at his own arms, he’s shocked when another pair of arms wrap around his. He looks up at the mirror to see Daniel behind him, hands gripping Jihoon’s wrist.

 

The atmosphere suddenly becomes warmer and Jihoon fears that Daniel can feel his heart rate double when they make contact. Somehow, Daniel manages to tighten his ‘embrace’ as he adjusts Jihoon’s arms.

 

“Alright, remember this position. Especially for Chorus 2 since you’re starting it. And why are you breathing so hard, we’ve barely gone through anything.” Daniel seems confused as Jihoon exhales loudly when he lets go.

 

“Sorry hyung, I’m just nervous.”

 

Despite messing up several times, Jihoon manages to finish three complete songs by the time night came around. As he collapses on the ground in a sweaty, breathless mess, he looks over to see Daniel barely any different from when they just started, albeit his skin now glistening under the studio lights. The other male stares down at him with an unsure look, as if he’s holding something back.

 

“Thank you, hyung. I’m sorry to put you through this.” Jihoon starts and follows Daniel as he walks over to his bottle.

 

“It’s fine. You did well.” Daniel mutters and Jihoon feels his heart lift slightly. This was the first compliment that this Daniel had given him.

 

He watches as Daniel lifts the bottle to his lips, eyes darting between him and the door. It was obvious he was feeling awkward.

 

“Hyung, what is it?”

 

“Oh, well, this is the first time we’ve ever been in a room alone together since debut. Usually you’d storm out the first chance you get.” Daniel scratches his damp head of hair.

 

After a brief silence, Daniel decides to stay and takes a seat beside Jihoon. He tries not to make eye contact, staring straight at his bottle.

 

“Jihoon…I don’t know what happened or what I did wrong but now that I have a chance to talk to you…I want to say I’m sorry. It was hard these past few months having to act cold and seeming fine with you ignoring me. Honestly, it tears me apart not to talk comfortably with you like we used to. And I’m fine with you and Eunha being together, if you think I’m unhappy about it. If you want to, you can tell me what bothered you…” Daniel seems dejected now, looking at the ground.

 

Jihoon doesn’t know if he should just spit it out but decides to take it slow. After a moment in thought, Jihoon figures out his story.

 

“Well…when I was at the top from the start, I thought you only talked to me because you wanted to be close to someone powerful. And I guess I was scared that when you won the show, you’d throw me aside. So I distance myself in case that happened.” It wasn’t entirely truthful but it seemed better than just being blatantly jealous.

 

“Oh…Jihoon, please don’t ever think that. I genuinely enjoyed talking to you, because you’re the most charming guy I’ve ever met. These past few months you just weren’t you and I’m sorry I gave up so easily. I’m glad that you’re telling me this now. It seems even though you’ve forgotten everything, you’re closer to your usual self.” Daniel finally looks into his eyes for once and Jihoon thinks he could melt.

 

“I’m sorry for treating you like that, hyung.”

 

“It’s alright. Can we be friends again?” Daniel gives a soft smile which Jihoon had sorely missed.

 

“We can be more than that.” Jihoon mindlessly says and slaps his hand over his mouth. Daniel looks equally shocked but chuckles nervously.

 

“I-I get what you mean. Anyway, it’s nearing 2am, and we’ve got a recording at 6, so you better get some rest.” Daniel pulls Jihoon up and they head out of the studio.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jihoon steps out of the shower, which was so huge that he still wasn’t used to it. As he quickly dries his hair, he sees Woojin already fast asleep. Peering over at the desk clock, he sees the illuminated 3am and sighs.

 

_I’m only getting 2 hours of sleep, idol life really is tough._

He hurriedly jumps in bed, his mind worrying about the one person he thinks of when he prepares to sleep. He knows that he probably won’t see Daniel tonight, knowing he’ll purposely choose to adjust his sleep schedule to avoid meeting in their dreams.

 

However, he still feels the tug  and he’s brought into another ‘real dream’. Despite having cleaned up, his eyes suddenly sting from the sweat on his forehead. He feels something strange in his mouth and tries to speak some words to no avail. As he blinks the sweat away from his eyes, his vision clears and he realises where he is.

 

He’s back in the motel that he and Daniel shared a night in. And right in front of him is Daniel, carrying a mortified expression, with his dick in Jihoon’s mouth.

 

“P-Park Jihoon!” Daniel shouts loudly. Jihoon immediately pulls back, blushing when he hears a subtle groan.

 

“Daniel?! I’m sorry I didn’t expect-“

 

“Where am I, why are we- wait… This is a dream isn’t it.” Daniel speaks aloud.

 

_Huh? Why does it seem like he doesn’t know._

 

Then it hits him. This wasn’t his Daniel, but the Daniel of the world he’s part of now. Evidently, he had the same ‘ability’ too.

 

“But why does it feel so real…” He mutters, staring back at Jihoon who’s similarly naked and drenched in sweat.

 

Jihoon doesn’t know what comes over him as he goes back down, sucking on Daniel’s throbbing length, eliciting some pleasant moans.

 

“Don’t stop.” He hears, and he doesn’t plan to. Increasing his pace, Jihoon manages to move it deeper in due to the practise he had before.

 

After a short while, Daniel pulls Jihoon’s head back and grabs onto his cock, pumping it quickly and growling as he shoots his cum all over the boy’s face.

 

Before they can come down from their high, the door suddenly swings open and they both turn in shock. The face Jihoon sees further confuses him.

 

“D-Daniel?” Jihoon yells. He looks back at the man on his bed and registers that it’s Daniel. He looks back at the door to see the exact same person. Jihoon feels like he’s going insane.

 

“What the fuck?” Both Daniels say in unison. Before the scene goes on any further, Jihoon hears an alarm and is immediately pulled awake.

 

Jihoon sits up, eyes widened at the dream he just had.

 

_Did I just have a dream with both Daniels?_

He goes to shut the alarm off and sees Woojin still fumbling about in the blankets. At the same time, he feels a strange sticky sensation on his face. Considering he washed up the previous night, it wouldn’t be sweat.

 

Smearing his hand across his cheek, he sees a translucent, sticky liquid and he gasps.

 

_Don’t tell me this is…_

 

His mind recalls when Rooney rubbed against his pants and he woke up with fur on his jeans. Jihoon slowly moves his hand closer to his face and lets the tip of his tongue tough the surface. He recognises the taste.

 

“Oh my god!” Jihoon nearly shouts, finding his voice hoarse and throat slightly sore.

 

“What is it?” He hears Woojin call from the bed and his eyes widen again.

 

“Oh! Nothing! You get a little more sleep I’ll go wash up!” He urgently replies, hoping Woojin didn’t notice his face stained with semen.

 

Jihoon rushes over to the bathroom and shuts the door before drowning his face in water.

 

_Oh no…If the other Daniel was my Daniel…He’s gonna hate me. So much._

After cleaning up and changing to the outfit Woojin advised, he heads out and meets the other members at the lobby. As they exchanged greetings, he makes eye contact with Daniel. The other male’s face immediately flushes red and he quickly looks away.

 

_So it’s true. I sucked this Daniel’s dick._

Jihoon immediately feels a lightbulb go off in his head and he realises that now he has leverage to speed things up and confess quicker.

Four cars arrive and a manager steps out.

 

“Alright, you’ll be travelling in threes. The three oldest in the first car. The three youngest in the second. Ong, Jaehwan and Woojin in the third. Daniel and Jihoon will ride with me.”

 

The members eyes travel to Daniel, who seemed less cold but more awkward.

 

As they enter their respective cars, Jihoon sees Ong pull Daniel to the side. They seem to have an endless discussion until the manager shouts for them to get in. Daniel slides in beside Jihoon, maintaining some space between them.

 

The atmosphere is awkward for both of them. For Jihoon, it’s because he’s uncomfortable talking with the manager in front. For Daniel, it’s for more obvious reasons.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” Jihoon asks and Daniel’s head swiftly turns to face him.

 

“M-me? Yeah! Of course!”

 

“You’re ok with me right? Remember last night? That wasn’t a dream.”

 

Daniel begins to blush hard again and he seems like he’s panicking. Jihoon realises they probably weren’t the best choice of words.

 

“I-I mean at the studio. How we talked about our friendship.”

 

“Oh! Yes, yes I remember.” Daniel forces out a smile.

 

“Great, I’m happy that we’re close again.” Jihoon’s hand unconsciously pats Daniel’s thigh and he feels him shudder at the contact.

 

_He’s gonna freak out when I tell him it was real but maybe now’s not the best time._

The rest of the car ride is silent as Daniel tries not to look at Jihoon. As the car turns into a different road, the people on the sidewalk gradually increase until they hear loud screams coming from the distance. Now it’s Jihoon’s turn to panic as he turns to see Daniel looking calmer and in a different mode. He was an idol now.

 

“H-hyung, I didn’t know there were gonna be fans.”

 

“Why? It’s fine, you’ve done this many times.” Daniel looks unfazed by the hoards of fans increasing their volume when they notice the cars slowing down.

 

“B-but what about makeup? And hair?”

 

“Don’t worry! Here, take this.” Daniel assures him with a soothing tone, passing him a black cap and mask. Jihoon puts it on and tries to breathe as the car slowly inches forward.

 

Daniel looks at Jihoon as if signalling for him to prepare. As Jihoon nods, he opens the door and the cheers are amplified. He steps out after Daniel and tries to act as natural as possible. He waves around and sees fans screaming his name and holding up slogans with his face on them. The feeling overwhelms him because he’s not used to so much attention.

 

He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Daniel gesturing to follow the other members who were already halfway through the door.

 

When they enter the waiting room, he sees the other members relax and sit around, whipping their phones out or closing their eyes.

 

“Jihoon, follow me.” Daniel stops him at the door and pushes him out. The members seem worried as he shuts the door behind him.

 

“Where are we going.”

 

“Ah, no where, I just wanted to talk. Don’t worry, ok? I know you’re nervous for some reason but we’re recording Boomerang and IPU. We did that yesterday and you did great, so it’ll be fine.” He rests a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder.

 

“When you said recording I thought like, a dance video or something with just cameras. I didn’t think there’d be fans watching. I might fuck up and it’s live…”

 

“Hey, it’s ok, just treat them like they’re invisible. Stare at the distance and pretend you’re back in the studio. It’ll be over quick.”

 

“Alright…But you’ll be ok, right? You seemed kind of shook this morning.”

 

“Um, yeah. I just had a crazy dream.” Daniel rubs his nape in embarrassment.

 

“Mm, sometimes dreams are great and sometimes they suck.”

 

_GREAT choice of words, Jihoon._

 

Jihoon feels accomplished when he sees Daniel’s reaction. The door beside them opens and the members walk out, glancing at the both of them.

 

“Everything alright here?” Jaehwan asks.

 

“Splendid!” Jihoon replies with a cheeky grin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon and Daniel head straight to the dance studio once the recording is done. The mood is lighter than it had ever been.

 

“You did great, Jihoon. I told you you’d be fine.” Daniel pats him on the back.

 

“Thanks hyung. I wasn’t at my best but I’ll work harder.”

 

“Alright, today we’ll cover Energetic and Burn It Up.” Daniel says as he begins stretching.

 

“Wait, hyung, before we start, can we talk?”

 

“Is it about the dream? Because I’m not telling you.” Daniel looks nervous.

 

“Well, you don’t need to tell me. I know what it is, because I was really there.”

 

Daniel giggles awkwardly, thinking he’s joking.

 

“Yes. I sucked your dick.”

 

Daniel becomes horrified at those words. His face burns and he’s frozen on the spot.

 

“I really sucked your dick. Because I was really in your dream.”

 

Jihoon studies Daniel’s utter disbelief and confusion and tries not to laugh.

 

“It’s weird I know, but we’re somehow able to meet in our dreams and it feels real because it is. Whatever we do affects the real world.”

 

“But I…came. And my pants weren’t ruined in the morning.”

 

“Yeah…I said it affects the real world…and you came on my face so…”

 

Daniel’s jaw drops again and he almost stumbles over.

 

“How are you ok with this?!” Daniel shouts and Jihoon gestures for him to keep it down.

 

“Look this isn’t my first time.”

 

“Sucking dick?? I thought you were straight!”  


“I mean- it’s not my first time having these types of dreams! And what about you, I thought you were straight as well! But you seemed to enjoy it.”

 

Jihoon could see Daniel’s lips quivering, unable to open for a comeback.

 

“T-then what about the end? When the door opened. Why was I there?”

 

“Uh, well, it’s complicated.” Jihoon shrugs.

 

“I can’t believe this…I mean this conversation itself feels like a dream.” Daniel stares at the mirror to check if he’s really awake.

 

“Anyway that’s not what I wanted to talk about.” Jihoon rolls his eyes.

 

“What is it?”

 

“So… you’re not straight?”

 

“N-no…” Daniel confesses, mumbling the words.

 

“Ok…because yesterday, I lied. I didn’t avoid you because of those reasons.” Jihoon feels his heart race as he continues the script he planned in his head.

 

“Oh…then what was it?”

 

“Well, you’ve been treating me so well during Produce, and I really enjoyed your company…Maybe too much. I started having some feelings that I thought you could never reciprocate. So, I distanced myself from you because I didn’t want that feeling to become too much to bear.”

 

“Jihoon…are you saying…”

 

“Yes, Kang Daniel. I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, school is killing me :(


End file.
